On the Way to Heaven: Remastered Edition
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: Project Angel: Devised by Kanade to prevent those on Earth from ever entering Battlefront in the first place. However, it soon becomes horribly corrupted by the desire to defy death itself. A truly convoluted tale of wish fulfillment. Rated T for ideologically sensitive material.
1. The Grandmaster

They were sitting together at a cafe. "So you remember everything that happened?"

"Yes. The Guild, my role as Angel, our friends, and the Shadows. I can recall each event, clear as day."

"So it wasn't just me, then. You wouldn't have happened to run into anyone else, would you?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "As far as I can tell, all obliterated members were sent to Heaven, having fulfilled their dreams. You and I may be the only two who made it back here, which leads me to conclude that we have unfinished business here as well."

"You may be right, though it can't be ruled out. I'd love to talk about this more, but I need to get going. My shift is in twenty minutes." Yuzaru Otonashi stood up, collecting his satchel and tossing a cup of half-finished ice coffee into a nearby garbage can.

"What's it like to be a nurse?" Kanade Tachibana asked curiously, twirling the straw in her drink.

"For now it's mostly grunt work. I go in and administer intravenous drugs, take vitals, record all of the information so the head physicians are properly informed. It's rather routine, but it's nice to be able to talk to the patients as I do so."

"Well, I think it sounds interesting. Working with people, getting to know them. Are you able to help them? The way you did in the other world?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do in my current position," Otonashi replied. "I'm afraid that some of them will end up in Battlefront, and with us not being there to help them, the events of before could resurface."

"Civil war and a return of the Shadows." Kanade frowned. "You work in the pediatric ward of your hospital, correct?"

"Yeah. Some of the patients are young, while others are closer to our own ages."

"I see," replied Kanade as she took another sip of her drink. "I feel like I'm keeping you too long. My apologies."

"Don't worry about it! It's great to be able to see you under more normal circumstances. By the way, how is the heart?"

"Wonderful. So far, no signs of rejection. And your artificial one?"

"Well, I'll never be a star athlete, but I can at least do my job. Anyway, I'd better get going. I'll catch you later, Kanade!" With that, Yuzaru Otonashi departed for work, leaving the young girl lost in thought.

_There has to be something I can do,_ thought the girl. _I may no longer have Guard Skills, but I'm by no means a weakling without them. Surely, with proper resourcefulness, I can become an asset. Hm..._

Frustrated, she began to depart for home, passing numerous shops and throngs of people. For some reason, Christmas in July was really popular this year. Reasoning that people simply desired an excuse to spend their money, she found herself writing it off as unimportant, until she reached the end of the block.

The corner shop had a video display, showing a newer rendition of "A Christmas Carol." The scene that was playing out was the Ghost of Christmas Present. Of course, she knew the story. The first two ghosts try to show Ebenezer Scrooge where his life went wrong, while the final ghost tried to show him what really matters most.

_What really matters most, huh? ...That's it! I think I've figured out how to accomplish my goal._ With that, she found herself humming Christmas songs in her head as she skipped along toward home, ready to put her little scheme into action that very night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Naoto, it looks like you're doing a lot better tonight," he announced to the boy laying in a hospital bed before him. "Your fever is almost all the way down."

"I'm feeling a lot better. Do you think I'll be out of the hospital soon?"

"If you continue to rest, we'll do what we can to make you all better. Anyway, nurses will continue to check up on you throughout the night. And there's a basin on the side of your bed if you need to cough up fluid."

"Thank you for all of your help, Doctor Otonashi."

Yuzaru found himself grinning from ear to ear as he turned off the light, exiting the room. The young patient was beginning to nod off when suddenly, he realized he was not alone. "Who's there?"

"Relax, I am a friend. I have been sent here to grant your wish. What is your name?"

"Naoto Akiyama. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel. I would like you to tell me about yourself."

The young boy slowly sat up in bed. "Well, I am fifteen years old, and I attend secondary school in Saitama. My hobbies include cycling and games of Shogi."

"That is an interesting combination, Naoto."

"You think so? It's such an amazing game that requires mastery of each piece, as well as the ability to read your opponent's mind."

"I can't say I've ever been skilled at such a game," replied the girl in the shadows. "Do you play often?"

"As often as I can. Though being in the hospital I haven't been able to. Everyone is so busy."

"What say you and I play a match, Naoto?"

"Do you mean it?" The boy's eyes lit up at this. "Do you have the game with you?"

"I know where it is located. Give me a moment to fetch it for us." With that, the girl descended into the darkness and out the door. Dashing silently as to not alert anyone of her presence, she made it to a playroom at the end of the hall. As she was the age of the other patients, she didn't arouse too much suspicion heading for the cupboard and pulling out the board game. Shuffling like a specter, she exited the room as quietly as she had come in, making it down the hall in record time to arrive in Naoto's room.

"Welcome back, Angel!"

"I have the game. Shall we start, then?" She set up the board on the bed, and the two began a casual game against one another. Angel listened to the boy talk about friends, family, classes, and many other things as the time continued to progress before them. The girl did her best to parry the moves of the young gamesman, but in the end, lost out.

"Haha, I won!" the boy announced, wheezing laughter escaping his lips.

"Hm...that you did. Congratulations, you fought well." The girl reached for his medical chart. "Pneumonia with complications. I understand how horrible that must feel."

"Do you get sick, Angel?"

"I was born with a bad heart. A fallen angel who lived in fear, a constant fear of dying. But I was saved, and that is why I am here. I wish to save you from the fate that had befallen me."

"What happened?"

"Before one can make it into Heaven, they must cast aside out doubts, all lingering emotions. Passing on begins with total fulfillment of the soul. If one cannot achieve this, they are thrust into a purgatory of sorts, a sink or swim world where they must learn to do these things. However, such a journey is torturous, and it is far better for one to fulfill themselves on Earth than to fulfill themselves in that world."

"Angel...am I going to die?"

"I do not have the answer, Naoto. But, if you were to die, wouldn't you rather it be without regrets? Wouldn't you rather it be after you've achieved happiness?"

"I...I understand. Angel, I think I'm ready to tell you my wish."

"Speak your desire." The girl stepped forth and got down on one knee, her golden eyes reflecting like jewels in the dim light of the patient room.

The young boy began to cough violently, spitting fluid into the basin beside him before responding. "My wish is to battle a great Shogi prodigy. I know that, at my current skill level, I will most certainly be beaten. However, my goal is not to win, but to learn. I desire to understand the game far more than anyone else."

"You are certain this is your wish?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Naoto; I will see to it that your wish is granted, by any and all means necessary. But for now, I must go. Rest, child, for tomorrow is a new day, with new struggles and new rewards." Briskly, she made her exit, leaving the boy in darkness. Shortly after, a nurse came in, puzzled by the Shogi board that had been left on the bed. The boy simply smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a library, sitting at a computer and poring over names of revered shogi gurus from across Japan. Of the thirteen she had contacted through email, seven had already declined and the other six had yet to respond at all.

Every night, she visited Naoto in the hospital, talking with the boy and playing matches against him. She did her best to assure the boy that a master would be found, but deep down she felt herself becoming more and more worrisome. If she couldn't get somebody to take her idea seriously, would she even be able to grant this boy's wish at all?

On the eighth night she visited the boy, she found him hooked up to a respirator. "It's me; how are you feeling, Naoto?"

"It hurts to breathe, but I'll be alright," replied the boy, his breath ragged as he burst into another fitful cough. "Any luck finding an opponent for me?"

"I am working diligently to find someone. So far I have made contact with twenty-nine people. I will not rest until I can complete your wish."

"If you aren't able to find someone-"

"Don't talk that way, Naoto. Keep hope; if you continue to believe, then it will most certainly come to be a reality."

"Thank you, Angel. This means a lot to me."

The two started playing their nightly game. Kanade watched grimly as the boy's moves became slower, his movements weaker. As they wrapped up another win for the boy, the midnight angel put the game away, bid him goodnight, and disappeared through the door, trying to hold back the tears.

Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone. "My gosh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...Otonashi?"

"Kanade? What are you doing here at this hour!?"

"It's kind of a long story...um...you wouldn't happen to know anyone good at shogi, would you?"

"Why do I have this feeling you came from a young boy's room?" The nurse was stern.

"I'm really sorry! Like I said, it's a long story. When does your shift end?"

"Ten minutes. Look, go to the cafeteria; we can talk there. Don't go into anymore patient rooms, okay?"

"Yes, Yuzaru." Sulking, the girl trudged along until she made it to the cafeteria. She bought a hot chocolate and sat, stirring the drink impatiently until her friend finished up his shift. Finally, she saw him walk in.

Sitting down with a coffee in hand, he began. "So I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that the mysterious figure who's been going to Naoto Akiyama's room every night is you."

"Yes, but I-"

"Do you realize how much trouble you can get in if someone catches you? They'll kick you out and ban you from coming back!"

"I know the risks, but please, if you could hear me out."

Otonashi let out a sigh. "Alright. Tell me everything."

The girl relayed the story of how she was walking home and came up with the idea to don the name Angel once again, and grant the requests of people who were ill. She managed to get a hold of Otonashi's patient roster and decided to start with the boy who was afflicted by pneumonia. She told Yuzaru about the boy's request to meet a shogi master and play against them, and that she had been actively searching for one. "You see, Yuzaru? This might be our chance to prevent people from entering the other world. It's our calling, our obligation to help fulfill these wishes. Will you help me?"

"Kanade...It is a good idea, I admit. However, I can't help. If I go behind the administration like this, it could cost me my position at this hospital. I'm sorry, but if you want to do this, you have to prove that it's a successful idea, and unfortunately that means going it alone."

"I see," responded the silver-haired girl as she took a sip of her drink. "Then I will prove it's a successful idea. I will complete Naoto's request if it's the last thing I do."

"You need to hurry then," said the nurse with grief. "His condition isn't improving and the head physician is giving him about two more days at best. Realistically, though, you'll have until tomorrow night. I'm sorry, Kanade."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their respective drinks and then parting for the night. As Kanade walked home she couldn't help but kick herself for her stupidity. _One more day...and I've exhausted as many names as I could come up with...damn! What am I missing? What haven't I tried yet?_ Her sleep was restless, marred by fear and doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright Kanade?" Minami, a good friend of the girl, asked as they were walking down the avenue. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah... I didn't sleep well last night," replied the silver-haired girl.

"Really? That's unlike you," chimed in her other friend, Eri.

"I've been working on a project lately, but it's not going well. I'm missing something important and I can't figure out what it is."

"Well, I hope you figure it out," answered Eri sincerely.

"Hey, I hate to run on you two, replied Minami, "but I need to go see my grandfather at the old folk's home today."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Have a good time," said Eri.

"We'll probably just talk about school stuff and play some games. He's really into games of wit, like chess and shogi."

Kanade froze. "Wait...what did you say, Minami?"

"I said my grandpa loves games like chess and shogi. He was the prefectural champion in 1989. I don't think I've ever beaten him."

"That's it! Minami, I need to know if you can do me a huge favor." After Kanade relayed her the story of becoming a granter of wishes, Minami cheerfully extended her willingness to help. Picking up their target at the old folk's home, the group hastily advanced toward the metropolitan hospital, hoping they could make it in time. Unfortunately, they ran into some interference in the hospital's pediatric wing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys through here." The receptionist was unyielding.

"Please, sir," said Angel. "You need to let us see Naoto Akiyama right away! This man, Sojiro Nasujima, needs to see him."

"The patient is currently in a critical condition and visitation has been revoked. It doesn't look like he'll be improving. I'm terribly sorry."

"This girl requested I come here to meet with the young boy in a game of shogi," began Sojiro. "Apparently it is the boys dream to play against a skilled shogi opponent. I want to be able to help fulfill his wish. Please, sir, let me do this. I know how it feels, being so close to death and so full of regret. Please don't make the boy go through that alone."

This speech moved the young clerk, and he relented. "Very well. Room 134, but please be courteous of the other patients in the hospital." With that, Angel, Minami and Sojiro advanced through the halls leading up to the patient's room.

"Angel..." Naoto was ghostly pale.

"Naoto, your wish was to play against a skilled shogi warrior. Your wish shall now be granted. Sojiro, please step forward."

"Well now," replied the old man, "you must be the young shogi hobbyist Angel was telling me about. I'll have you know that in 1989 I was unbeatable. Are you prepared for a serious match?"

The boy nodded. Kanade, Eri and Minami watched intently as the two players began to strategize, each move deliberate, each move a counter to the last. The minutes passed with neither side relenting. Pieces rose to power as other pieces were slain. The boy fought well, pulling out as many stops as he could, but in the end, the old man was more experienced and more cunning, snagging a narrow victory.

"Thank you...master Nasujima. And you, Angel...you made my dream...a reality..."

"You weren't so bad yourself, boy. You were the best opponent I've had in over twenty years."

"Sojiro Nasujima," began Kanade, "would it trouble to stay with us a little while longer? To stay with Naoto, until...until the end?"

The old man smiled and nodded his approval. The two shogi prodigies played a few more games, as the man continued to show the boy steps and tactics to victory. The boy was happier than he had ever been. Even as his body continued to shut down, Naoto found himself without worry or pain, his heart filled with joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time of death was called at 8:31 PM that night. Minami and Eri took Sojiro back to the old folk's home, but Kanade found herself still in the patient room. Naoto's body had already been taken to the morgue, but the girl couldn't bring herself to leave. She sat on the bed, lost in thought.

"You did a good thing, Kanade, or should I say, Angel?" It was Yuzaru. "I'm impressed; you managed to overcome the odds and fulfill the wish of a dying boy."

"I almost didn't make it, though. It was luck that carried me through. I just hope it was enough for Naoto to make it into Heaven."

"I'm sure he will. Anyway, Angel is the talk of the entire hospital. The director would personally like to speak with you."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

A graying man in his mid-forties stepped into the room from behind Yuzaru. His suit was a navy blue, his tie a checkered purple. "Ah, you must be Kanade Tachibana. I remember you were the recipient in Dr. Otanashi's heart transplant. He's told me much about you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Ibuki."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Let me be straight to the point; I would like to offer you an internship in this hospital."

The girl's jaw dropped. "I'm not really sure what to say, sir. It's an honor to be considered for such an offer."

"I sense a great power within you. I can tell that your efforts in the Akiyama case came directly from the heart. I want to help you cultivate that in any way that I can. Will you allow me this pleasure of working with you?"

Kanade smiled and nodded. "Very well. You can count on me." With that, Project Angel truly began. Of course, little did the girl know that Project Angel would cascade into something truly legendary, something that would defy the status quo of reality forever. Of course, let's not get ahead of ourselves. After all, true legends take time to develop.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Coming Out Story

_CONTENT WARNING: The following scenes have content related to depression and suicidal actions. In no way is this story attempting to glorify or sensationalize depression or suicide. This chapter of "On the Way to Heaven" is very loosely based on past events; however, it remains a work of fiction. For more information, see the Author's Notes (A/N) at the end of the chapter._

Kanade checked herself again in the mirror, admiring the way her white lab coat draped loosely across her shoulders. It contrasted sharply with her all-black attire underneath, and in her opinion, added a good five or six years to her overall figure.

"Looks good on you, as always," said Dr. Otonashi, leaning next to a locker.

"Thanks. I always try for a deeper level of professionalism. Helps with my overall theme, so to speak."

"I'd say you're spot on. By the way, I have your next case." Yuzaru handed her the file. It had been three weeks since Kanade had taken on her role as Angel within the hospital. Thus far, her first two official cases were quite successful. The first, a terminal cancer patient, involved publishing a book; half the proceeds were going to the hospital and it had sold more than fifteen hundred copies. The second was a transplant patient, which hit close to home for the two medical officials. However, they found a match in the nick of time and saved the girl's life.

"Akio Kasukabe, age fourteen," recited the golden eyed girl. "Diagnosis is botulism toxin leading to respiratory failure and paralysis. According to the file, he's off a ventilator and speaking. Wouldn't it stand to reason his paralysis will be gone soon as well?"

"Keep reading."

Kanade continued. "Bacteria entered the body through a puncture wound in the intestinal wall. Digestive and respiratory effects remain present even after repair of the damaged organ and removal of the respirator. The wound itself appeared to be self-inflicted, and counseling was recommended for the patient." She looked up. "This boy stabbed himself?"

"With a piece of infected metal he found. According to his parents, he started to get really depressed about two years ago. Stopped talking to friends and mostly kept to himself. As for why he decided to cut himself open, well, he's not saying. If he doesn't talk soon, the hospital will send him to psychiatric."

"How long will I have in order to work on this?"

"They're holding him for fourteen days. You should be able to figure it out by then, hopefully. Anyway, I'm counting on you, Kanade." With that, Otonashi left to start his shift.

Akio was in bed, sketching diligently on a small pad of paper as the soft glow of a bedside lamp bathed the room ever so slightly. "You know, that's terrible for your eyes," he heard from across the room. Looking up, he saw the figure of a young woman, silver hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Maybe, but this is a hospital, not an optometrist. I prefer the lighting this way; it helps me think."

The young woman nodded and walked over. "Might I see what you're drawing?"

"It's a vase," replied Akio. "I may not be good at math, but I can sketch objects geometrically with ease. I'm not sure why that is."

"It looks good. Do you have plans to be an artist?"

"Oh, not at all. It's more of a hobby of mine. My parents really push math and sciences. Ultimately, I'm likely to end up in engineering."

"But is that what you want?" She looked at him, in a way looking though him. Finally, he relented.

"If I could, I'd go into graphic design. Still, engineering has a lot of computer aided drafting, which is also design. In a way, I'm doing what I want and still making my parents happy."

"Unfortunately, that isn't the whole truth, is it?" The girl in the lab coat paused. "There is something that is deeply upsetting you. I can see that much, but to grant your wish I will need you to open up to me."

"Wish?" The boy was puzzled.

"Perhaps it would help if I told you a little about myself. My name is Angel, and I am a caretaker within this hospital."

"Why are you called Angel?"

"Because I was once dead."

"That can't be."

"You think so?" She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing a small section of scar tissue. The boy's eyes widened. "Do you see this, Akio Kasukabe? This is the mark I bear. Not long ago I thought my life was over; I had run out of things to live for."

"No way..."

"And then, out of the blue, somebody I had never met gave their heart to me. Their entire heart. They now live with an artificial one while I walk around, carrying a piece of them, forever. I cherish it deeply, for it has given me a reason to have faith in the world."

Tears began to form in the young boy's eyes. "I see...I didn't realize...didn't know...but it sounds so easy...to live, and yet...I feel myself wanting to die..." The boy began to sob. Kanade put her arms around him and held him close to her as he continued to let his emotions run free.

"Angel..."

"Yes, Akio?"

"I tried to end it all. I felt, for the longest time, that I had no reason to keep living. I stabbed myself. I thought I would bleed out, all of my pain and doubt leaving my body in one swift motion. But it didn't; all I was left with was agony and suffering. Now that I'm alive, I have to live with that mistake. But I don't know if I can..."

"It's alright, Akio. It's alright, just let yourself begin to heal." They sat there for several minutes, the boy being comforted by Angel, tears cascading down his cheeks as he felt complete emotional release. Drained, the boy fell asleep in Kanade's arms, and she proceeded to let him rest before returning to the cafeteria.

"Well, how'd it go?" Otanashi walked over with a coffee in his hand.

"It went rather well," replied the silver haired nurse. "Akio really opened up to me."

"Did he tell you what his wish was?"

"Yes, and it actually has me worried. I don't know if I'll be able to fulfill it."

"Really? That's unlike you. What's so difficult about his request?"

"Well, his, or rather, her, request is to come out to her parents. Akio Kasukabe is transgender."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're back." The patient put their sketchpad to the side as Angel walked in and sat down.

"Indeed I am," replied the volunteer nurse. "You appear to be looking better today."

"I feel a lot better. I see now that stabbing myself was a stupid idea. Then again, that much must be pretty obvious."

"What's past is past, and you can only move forward from here. By the way, is there a different name you would like me to address you with?"

"Ayame Kasukabe. That is what I would like to be called."

"Very well then, Ayame," answered the golden-eyed girl. "If you don't mind, I would like to know a little bit more about you. It's not often to find someone who is transgender, after all."

"For me, it started in grade school, but in retrospect, it may have even been present before that. When I was little, I didn't really hang out with other boys; most of the time my friends were girls. I didn't really think much of it until I hit middle school. That's when everything changed.

"Everyone around me was hitting puberty; boys becoming men and girls becoming women. When it hit me, I just felt different. My body started to feel foreign to me. I became repulsed by myself, and that's when I started to feel depressed. I began to self-harm because I didn't understand what was happening to me and why I was so against it while everyone else was alright with what was happening to them.

"I remember thinking to myself, 'Why couldn't I have been a girl?' I began to wish more than anything that I could become one, even though I knew such a thing was impossible. That's when I learned that, through hormones and surgery, people could change their sex. So that's what I want to do. I want to be able to become a woman; that is my wish."

"I see. While I do not know the depression and sadness you feel, I can sympathize with you." Angel put her hand over Ayame's, staring deep into the young transgirl's eyes. "I will do what I can to help put you on that path."

"Thank you, Angel. This means a lot to me."

"The first thing you will need to do, however, is come to terms with your family. They need to know."

"I couldn't!" shouted Ayame, drawing back her hand as if she had just been burned. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can break the news to them. They would either think they failed as parents, or reject me completely...I can't lose them! I just can't!"

"I know it's hard, but bottling it up is just going to make it harder on you. I'll even help you."

"I don't know, Angel. I just don't know..."

"You want this. This is who you are. You cannot sacrifice yourself for anybody, not even for your family." The patient was silent, therefore Kanade continued. "I knew a boy who gave up his entire existence to be what his father wanted him to be. The guilt he felt inevitably corrupted him."

"Corrupted?"

"You take your frustration and hostility out on yourself. He took his frustration and hostility out on others. But both paths are equally destructive."

"Do the right thing. Embrace who you are. Show them how you feel. I'll give you time to think about it." Kanade stood up and walked out the door, leaving the transgirl to her own thoughts.

"Think she'll actually go through with it?" asked Otonashi. They were in the cafeteria once again, he with his coffee and Kanade with her hot chocolate. Creatures of habit, creatures of comfort.

"It is his wish," answered the girl nonchalantly. "It will only come to fruition if he wills it; I am merely a catalyst."

"Can the same be said of your other patients?"

"Of course. Naoto saw value in an old man's ability to play a game. Kaori's ingenuity allowed her to come up with a creative way to market her book. Momoka had a reason for living, therefore her willpower is what gave us the time to find an organ for her. In turn, Ayame's desire to become female must overcome any doubts she may have."

"Huh, never thought of it that way. You know what you should do?"

"Hm?"

"Give her a makeover. Make her look the part so when she comes out, it has the full effect."

Kanade mulled it over. On one hand, if such a plan succeeded, it would eliminate any doubts for the patient and unite the family. On the other, if it failed, the hospital would be accepting responsibility and the internship eliminated. Still, it was clever, and the odds were favorable.

"Very well, Yuzaru. I'll give it a try." Bidding him adieu, she made her way to the pediatric unit to complete some paperwork in regards to Ayame and to requisition some resources. Twenty minutes later, she returned to Ayame's patient room.

"I've thought about it," began Ayame as her angel shut the door. "I will come out to my family. I'm just not sure how."

"The obvious solution would be for you to be a woman when you tell them. Given your facial features and body type, that's something we can accomplish." The volunteer nurse pulled out a makeup kit and a wig. "Are you willing to give it a try?"

The patient nodded, and Kanade went to work in silence. She wasn't the best at putting on makeup, but managed to pluck and curl, coat and conceal until Ayame resembled a young maiden. The black wig completed the look, flowing down to Ayame's shoulders with bangs that partially concealed her eyes. It was somewhat gothic looking: heavy eyeliner and a dark blue shadow. Regardless, Ayame did look rather cute, and very passable as a girl.

"Alright, I'm going to show you now." Kanade pulled out a mirror and held it in front of the transgirl.

"Is...is that me? I look so feminine! You did an amazing job, Angel! Thank you so much!" Impulsively, Ayame hugged Angel tightly, trying not to cry for fear it would smear the makeup.

"Alright, I did what I could. I hate to rush things, but this is something where you need to be rapid. Do or die, no pun intended. Do you think you'll be able to face your parents now?"

"I'll...I'll do my best. Thank you Angel, for everything."

Kanade entered the hall. As if on cue, the patient's mother was walking down the hall toward her.

"Ah! You must be one of the nurses. How's Akio's condition?"

"The patient is continuing to improve. However, we have to retain patients with botulism for a minimum of three weeks to keep a continual assessment of the illness. It's just a formality. Can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Is something the matter?" The woman, in her late 30s, seemed puzzled at this odd request from the nurse.

"As you are probably aware, Akio was referred to counseling due to the suspicion of self-affliction. That has since been confirmed and treatment for depression is ongoing."

"But why? Why is he doing this to himself? This all happened when he hit middle school. He was such a happy boy before then."

"There's something he wasn't telling you. It's something that is very serious and very life changing. I need to ask, do you love your son?"

"Of course! Why even ask me that?"

"If your son were to choose a path, a path that so deviated from what people consider 'normal,' would you still love him for who he is?"

"Even if it's something I wholeheartedly disagree with, I'm his mother! I gave birth to him, so of course I will always love him! What the hell is this all about?"

"It's better if you hear it directly. Go in, listen to everything he has to say before you start to judge him. Be there for him; he needs you now more than ever. Good luck, Mrs. Kasukabe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanade sat outside the door of Ayame's room. There was no yelling, no screaming, no anger. There was only sadness, consoling, the fear that a mother had done wrong, the assurance of a daughter that her mother was not to blame. Mrs. Kasukabe decided to stay with her newfound daughter that night, and deep down, Kanade knew there would be hope and happiness for that family.

Still, the whole thing was bittersweet to her.

"You know you did the right thing," Otanashi said to her later that night, as they were in the locker room stowing their lab coats and equipment. "Sometimes happiness has to come from pain."

"It isn't fair, though. The ends don't justify the means." Kanade sat on the bench, arms at her sides, contemplating the case as a whole. "In a way, I killed Akio Kasukabe in order to bring Ayame Kasukabe into this world. Tonight, a mother mourns over her lost son. Can the birth of a daughter possibly fill that void?"

"It's hard to say," replied Otanashi. "But I will tell you this: when you left me to come back to life, you gave _me_ a reason to do so as well. That's the only reason I'm here, right now. In the same vein, you gave Ayame Kasukabe a reason for living, which saved her life. By killing one, you stopped the death of two. And that has to count for something." Slamming shut his locker, Yuzaru Otanashi walked out the door. Kanade sat alone, wondering just where she was going to go from here.


	3. Case Notes 1

So ends another case, bringing the count up to four if you consider the two that were handwaved by Kanade and Yuzaru during "Coming Out Story." One thing you should have noticed by now is that my interactions between Kanade and Yuzaru are very similar to the interactions between Gregory House and James Wilson in the TV Drama "House MD." I'm using that series as a basis for many of the characterizations in this fanfic, because it actually melds together quite nicely, I find.

As someone who is a transsexual, I was surprised at how difficult "Coming Out Story" was to write. It didn't help that I was trying _very_ hard not to make Ayame a self-insert. Here's what is true: I did have feminine tendencies that I ignored when I was in elementary school, only to come face-to-face with in middle school, when I hit puberty. Like Ayame, I did come out to my parents at fourteen. I would have at thirteen but, fearing rejection, waited a year.

I came out to my father, not my mother. I wrote a letter as a means of coming out, but I've read anecdotes of others dressing as their desired sex and then taking the plunge, so to speak. That's the basis I used for this plotline. I did self-harm in the past, but it happened after I came out, not before, and it's something I prefer not to discuss.

While it was interesting to develop an OC like Ayame, I don't have plans to include more characters like her in this fic. That's the first, last, and only LGBT/Coming Out case as far as this series is concerned.

I'd like to, at this time, take a second to talk about depression and suicide. Depression is real, and it impacts millions of people. If you think you might have depression, I want you to know that you are not alone. Many people, myself included, have struggled with it at one point or another. The best thing you can do is reach out and ask for help. Go to a friend, a teacher, a mentor, or someone you can trust, and tell them you need their help. Often you will find that they are more than willing to lend a hand.

Suicide and thoughts pertaining to it are very serious and should always be treated as life-threatening. If you suspect someone of having suicidal thoughts, do not hesitate to get someone else involved (a parent, teacher, etc.), for that person's safety. If you find yourself having suicidal thoughts, do not hesitate to call up someone you know, a suicide hotline, or if necessary, emergency services.

Lastly, if you've enjoyed the story thusfar, feel free to favorite and please, please, PLEASE leave some reviews. While this is a rebuild of the series, I still need feedback to tell if I'm doing a good job for you guys.

-HumanKnotGirl


	4. In Our Memory

"So how did you do on that last exam?" Eri asked Kanade as they walked down a particularly busy avenue. It was October, and while the days were getting shorter, the hustle and bustle of the city continued to persist as it always would.

"I managed to pull off a passing grade, even though I skipped three of the questions by accident," the silver-haired girl replied with a blush.

"That's just like you, isn't it? Really, I know you're at the top of the class but you could be a bit more methodical when it counts, Kanade."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. No need to rub it in."

"Anyway, if you're not busy this weekend, you and Minami can swing by and we can look over the next section together."

"I'd like that, but my internship has me rather busy lately."

"How's that going, by the way? Every time I try to text you, you're doing something and it takes _forever_ to get a response out of you."

"I'm sorry," replied Kanade. "I will try to be better about it in the future. It's just that-"

Suddenly, she felt a shove from behind and fell as a young girl ran past her down the street.

"Hey! Watch yourself!" shouted Eri as she helped Kanade up. "You OK?"

"Yeah, cut my hand a little but nothing serious. What was that just now?"

"Some chick running pell-mell toward...did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like tires squealing up ahead. You don't think..." Kanade stared at Eri, who stared back at her. Putting two and two together, the girls dashed down the street. It wasn't long before they came upon the scene of an accident, a small sedan with its windshield bashed in, and the girl laying in the middle of the intersection. She wasn't moving.

Kanade ran to the girl. A quick assessment revealed severe bruising and possible broken bones. She pulled out her phone and dialed 119, waiting for the click of a connection and praying the girl wasn't too damaged.

"Emergency Services, what is your name and location?"

"This is Kanade Tachibana. I have a girl who's just been involved in a pedestrian accident. She's breathing but unconscious; we need a bus to 14th and Vine, ASAP!" Within minutes, police had arrived on the scene. The ambulance took just minutes more to arrive.

It wasn't until about five hours after that the young girl finally awoke. The first thing she noticed was a rhythmic beeping sound. Turning to her right, she saw a pulse/oxygen monitor, as well as a series of intravenous bags and tubes. Following the tubes down, she realized they connected to her arms, one filled with clear liquid, and the other filled with red liquid.

"You're lucky to be alive," called out a voice on the other side of the room. "Your spleen ruptured as you were being moved into the ambulance and you started to bleed out. By the time we got you here, you'd lost several units."

"A-Ambulance? Is this...a hospital?"

"Correct. You were hit by a car earlier this afternoon. From what we could deduce, you had earphones in and didn't notice it coming toward you."

"Where was I going...?"

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out, Suzume."

"Suzume?" The girl looked confused.

"That's your name, isn't it?" asked the voice.

"I don't...I don't know...everything's a blur." The girl pulled the covers closer to her as tears formed in her eyes. The figure came closer.

"You seem to be suffering from amnesia. This can happen in serious accidents. I'll be sure to put that in your file. The name we have for you is Suzume Ichinose, age fourteen. DOB is January 19th, and you have an ID card from a prefectural public school." The girl was silent. "I understand how overwhelming this can be. Try and rest, and maybe tomorrow things will make a bit more sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The school gave us her grandmother's phone number," explained Otanashi as he scribbled more information into the patient file. They were standing outside the patient room, voices slightly lowered. "Suzume's parents died in a train accident sometime in the past year and a half. Lorelei Ichinose is the woman's name. She came by to complete the paperwork and then left without saying much at all."

"You would think she'd be more worried, what with her granddaughter being in a near-critical condition," replied the intern.

"I thought the same thing. What I heard is that she was very fidgety and reactive the whole time she was here."

"I wonder why that is. Regardless, our first priority is tending to Suzume and trying to get her memory back."

"Great minds think alike, they say. I was talking to the director about using hypnosis to stimulate her hippocampus. He seems open to it."

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Kanade.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." With that, the male nurse knocked on the door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"By all means," answered Suzume.

"I'm Dr. Otonashi, your attending nurse while you're a patient at this hospital. And I believe you've met Angel?" Kanade gave a friendly wave toward the girl.

"Y-Yes. Hello, you two," Suzume weakly replied.

"We would like to help you get your memory back," Kanade began. "To do that, we are going to put you in a hypnotic state and have you recall the events leading up to your accident."

"You're going to hypnotize me?"

"Think of it as a sort of guided meditation," Otanashi chimed in. "If it works, your brain will start to fill in the blanks on its own. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I understand...what do I need to do, doctor?"

"Just relax your mind, and count backward from ten." With Otanashi guiding her, Suzume soon found herself falling through the darkness, into the deepest recesses of her mind.

"What do you see?" the doctor asked as Suzume entered a state of meditative ease.

"It's a black room, and I can see three doors. I tried the handles but two of them are locked."

"And the third?"

"It opens and I can see a light on the other side."

"I want you to head toward the light, Suzume."

"Yes..." focusing, the young girl allowed her mind to open, and stepped forward. She then found herself standing in a park, a young girl playing on a jungle gym. "I think...that's me...I think this was when I was about seven."

"Is there anybody else there with that version of you?"

"I see a man and a woman. Something tells me they're my family. They look a lot like me."

"Do you know their names, Suzume?"

"I think so...um...the man, his name is...Seiichi? I think that's right."

"And the woman?"

"Chiyoko...Chiyoko is her name."

"That's good, you're responsive," replied Yuzaru as he guided her through the memories. "See if you can move ahead in time."

The girl concentrated. "I see myself...I'm at my middle school graduation ceremony."

"Are your parents there as well?"

"Yes. I remember them being in the fourth row...I'm getting a certificate of recognition. There's applause, and I see my father stand up."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I see a teacher...the principal...next to my mother is an older woman looks a lot like my father."

"Is it your grandmother?"

"I...think so..."

"It's okay, take your time. You're making a lot of progress. It would appear your more distant memories are still fully intact."

"The old woman...she's holding something."

"Are you familiar with the object in her hand?"

"No...I don't remember her having it before. It looks like a key."

"Go to her, Suzume."

The girl willed herself in front of the elder, who frowning gave her the key. This object, a mere construct, felt physically weightless but at the same time, held a symbolic kind of weight to the young girl. "I feel like...like this belongs to one of the doors. How do I go back?"

"You need to look for an exit."

Suzume found herself running through the halls of a school in her mind, dodging people as she darted to and fro looking for a way out. "I can't find it! I need to go back! Doctor Otonashi!"

"Just relax," coaxed Otanshi in an attempt to quell the fears of the girl. "Stay focused only on my voice. Do you see any doors nearby?"

"Just one."

"Put your key in that door. Focus, and it will guide you to where you need to go."

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the key and slammed her full body into the gateway. Tumbling through it, she returned to the black room where the other two doors remained. She sighed. "It worked..."

"That key, does it work on the other two doors?"

"I'll try the middle one...no, it's still locked. The one on the right...I got a match! I'm going through it..."

"Can you see anything?"

"No," lamented the girl. "Everything is fuzzy. I think these are my most recent memories. I can't focus well enough on them to make out anything."

"That's alright, you've done great so far. We'll take another crack at it in a while. I'm going to bring you back up now." Slowly, Yuzaru guided the girl back to her senses. Staring into her eyes, he could see the pain and confusion. It was very unsettling for some reason. Regardless, he remained composed. "We'll let you get some rest. Angel, if you could follow me?"

Kanade eyed him suspiciously as they sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Are you sure you're alright? I could tell you weren't quite yourself when you were performing the hypnosis on Suzume."

"I told you, it's nothing. Anyway, I'm going to need you to run a search on the girl's parents. I think that might have some sort of significance." He took a sip of his coffee, continually glancing down.

"Yuzaru, please tell me what's wrong. I hate it when you hold in your feelings like this."

"That girl...there's something strange about her." He paused. "No, it's more like I know her from somewhere, but the name Suzume doesn't ring any bells with me. Dammit, now it feels like I'm the one with amnesia."

"It probably is nothing, but please, be careful. If something feels off to you, make sure to bring it up. Suzume needs you right now, and you need to be completely comfortable around her too."

"I know, Kanade," he replied. _But still..._

Yuzaru Otanashi observed the girl twice more before his shift ended . Thankfully, she was recovering from her injuries without complication. Returning to his apartment, he found himself out cold as soon as he hit the pillow.

For some reason his mind was fixated on the accident that had sent him to Battlefront. He tossed and turned as he remembered the pain from his internal injuries during that time, as well as the cold dampness of that sealed tunnel. Out of nowhere, the young girl appeared, face grotesque as if death was upon her.

He didn't get much sleep after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Dr. Otanashi," Suzume called out as he walked in the door. "Are we going to try the hypnosis again?"

"I was hoping we could get a little further today, if you're feeling up to it."

"Yes, I think I can manage."

"Alright, just relax, and listen to the sound of my voice. Once again, I will start by counting back from ten." He led her deeper and deeper into her subconscious, until she was again staring at the three doors. "I want you to enter the door from yesterday."

"Right." Taking the key again, she unlocked the door and walked through. The fuzziness was gone today, however the images running through her mind were black and white, with sounds dampened. She concentrated, until she could make out two figures. "I see my grandmother...and me as well. I feel hostility; were we fighting?"

"See if you can get closer," instructed the doctor.

"I think...I think this was the day of the accident. I remember now; she and I were out shopping and got in a fight. And then...she said..."

"What did she say, Suzume?"

"She said...she said I was a disgrace to my father. I...I don't know why she said it. Ever since mom and dad died, we've been fighting." Tears began to form in her eyes, and she started to shake. "It wasn't like this before; I was really close to my grandmother. Why did that have to change?"

"What happened after that?"

"I...I took off running. I didn't care anymore; I just wanted to get away. I put in my earphones and drowned out the world. And then...and then..." She found her throat closing up as she recalled the feeling of being struck by a car. Gagging, she forced herself out of her trance and, retching, vomited all over the floor.

"Suzume!" Dr. Otanashi called for additional nurses and they tried to calm her. Unsuccessful, they had to sedate her. He knew now that the extent of the problem lay with the girl's family, particularly her grandmother and dead father. How were the two connected? And most importantly, why did this entire situation seem so familiar to him? Frustrated, the doctor returned to the employee lounge, and laid in a chair, closing his eyes...

_"You're doing a great service, taking care of us like this."_

_ "Trust me, it's no trouble. I am studying to become a doctor, after all." He was sitting with a man who couldn't be more than 35 years old. He'd finished reapplying bandages to the man's head, as well as checking for other signs of injury. "The swelling in your arm is going down. Has the feeling returned to your legs yet?"_

_ The man sighed. "Not really. I still can't even stand properly."_

_ "You hit your head pretty bad, and by the look of it, took a beating to your spine as well."_

_ "I want you to level to me. Just what are my odds?"_

_ Yuzaru frowned. "I'm going to get you out of here. Count on it." Unfortunately, it was to the point where even he didn't know if that was the case. It'd already been 48 hours since the train accident, and this man was definitely in need of intensive care if he wanted to survive. It didn't look good._

_ "Otonashi...can I ask a favor of you?"_

_ "What is it?"  
_

_ "If I don't make it out...I need you to deliver a message to my daughter..."_

"Yuzaru...wake up, Yuzaru."

He opened his eyes and realized he had slumped over. "Jeez, how long was I out?"

"I wouldn't know; I just made it in," Kanade replied, sitting down across from him. "Dream of anything interesting?"

"I can't say; I don't really remember what I was dreaming about. Anyway, did you find anything?"

"I did. And there's something you need to know." She pulled out a file and opened to the third page. "This is the medical record for Seiichi Ichinose. According to the report, cause of death was bacterial meningitis brought on by head trauma incurred during a train accident. Time of death is indeterminate but was speculated as being three days after the initial incident.

"Head trauma..."

"There's more. I did some research on the incident and the list of passengers. His wife Chiyoko was also aboard that train. She died instantly when it derailed. And there was one more person from this case...who was involved. This person survived for seven days before falling into a coma due to an internal injury."

"Kanade...you don't mean..."

"Yes. That person is you. I'm sorry."

"Then the person who I couldn't save was...the person I'd let die was..."

"It was Seiichi Ichinose, the father of Suzume Ichinose," Kanade concluded. Yuzaru put his hand to his head, letting the truth sink in. It made sense: his déjà vu around the patient, the cryptic dream that woke him up a few nights before; it was all because he had known the girl's father. It had been there all along, staring him in the face.

But that in itself revealed another, much darker truth. The death of Seiichi Ichinose was under his own watch. The rift between Suzume and Lorelei, which stemmed from this fact, was his fault. And the argument, which led to Suzume's accident, was catalyzed, all because of him.

Yuzaru felt sick. He couldn't believe it, though he knew he had to. Without a word, he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, into the men's restroom, and hurled the contents of his stomach into the sink. Dizziness overtook him, and he collapsed onto the tiled floor, his world having plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Kanade stopped by the Ichinose residence. After ringing the bell, she waited patiently until the door was opened by Lorelei. "Mrs. Ichinose?"

"You're one of the doctors from the hospital, aren't you? Well, no sense keeping you in the cold. Come in, but take off your shoes."

It was a condominium with two bedrooms. The scent of cinnamon permeated the air, and soft classical music was playing on a CD player nearby. The walls were adorned with portraits of what Angel determined were members of the Ichinose family. A woman who must have been Chiyoko, a man who must have been Seiichi, the young patient Suzume, a much older man, and of course Lorelei herself. On a bureau, more portraits, perhaps relatives. The names Koutarou, Mizue, and Kotomi inscribed underneath.

Lorelei ushered the young intern to a seating area, and proceeded into the kitchen to make tea. Returning with two cups, she poured it evenly before sitting down as well. "Is my granddaughter going to be alright?"

"Why haven't you been there to see her?" asked Kanade.

"That isn't any of your business."

"She needs you to be there for her."

"No, she doesn't."

"You're the only family she has-"

"No! Stop! Don't even go there with me!" The woman's temper began to flare. "As far as she's concerned, I'm not her family anymore. I failed her; I betrayed her confidence in me. I crossed the line; what right have I to be a part of her life now?"

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"Young lady, let me ask you: how would you react if the one you loved labeled you as a disgrace to the family name?"

"I would be put off by it, upset even, but I wouldn't hold a grudge and I doubt your granddaughter would either."

"If that's the case, she can come to me."

"She's in the hospital!"

"Then she can get better and then decide whether she wants to see me again! Now get out of my home."

"Not until you face reality."

"Why, you little, insubordinate girl!" Lorelei stood up violently, knocking the teapot aside, hot liquid spilling out. Tears began to form in her tired eyes. "Just leave me to my condemnation, for God's sake."

Kanade took a breath. "Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. But she does need you. And from what I hear, she's needed you for the longest time. If you present to her how you really feel, I am positive she will forgive you. You just need to give her a chance." With that, she stood, made a polite bow, and showed herself out.

Back at the hospital, Yuzaru was beginning to wake up. As he took stock of his surroundings, he realized he was in the lounge, Dr. Ibuki next to him. "Coming out of it?"

"Director! What time is it?"

"It's almost ten. You were out a few hours, but you didn't miss anything terribly important. How are you feeling?"

"I think I bumped my head, but I'll survive. Where's Kanade?"

"She's in patient Ichinose's room, along with the girl's guardian."

"Lorelei came to visit her?"

"Tachibana went to the Ichinose residence to discuss the matter. Allegedly a rather heated debate ensued but after a few hours lady Lorelei swallowed her pride and joined us. If you're up to it, you might want to head over there."

"Yes sir!" With that, Yuzaru rushed to the girl's room. Sure enough, the old woman was there, and the two family members were locked in a deep embrace, tears of joy rolling down their faces. Kanade watched from afar, but turned at the sound of the door opening. Quietly, she waltzed over to him and they stood in the hall.

"Looks like all's well that ends well."

"Indeed. But are you alright, Yuzaru? This entire ordeal has been pretty traumatic for you, opening up some rather old wounds."

"I'll survive. It hurts knowing what I know now, but it's one of the many aspects of working with people in a field like this. It was bound to happen sometime."

"You have a point, there. Still, if you want to talk about it-"

"I'll keep that in mind. But I can assure you I'll be fine." He sighed. _Only one more thing to do..._

Time passed, and it came time for Suzume Ichinose to be discharged. Her grandmother had become a major part of her life again, stopping by each day during the recovery. It was no surprise that she was there again on this day, helping the young girl adjust after such a long stay in a hospital room.

"Alright, everything checks out. You'll be prescribed a low-dose pain medication, but please use it sparingly if you can."

"Understood. Thank you for everything, Dr. Otanashi."

"Before you go, however, I need to discuss something with you, in private."

Lorelei nodded and left the room. Suzume turned to Otanashi. "What is it?"

"The accident in which your parents were killed...I was on that train as well."

"You knew my parents?" asked the girl with a slight shock.

"I knew your father. I couldn't save him, and I wanted to apologize for that."

"I see...still, you did try, so I do want to thank you for that. And you saved me, so in a way you've atoned, I guess."

"He had a message he wanted me to give to you, if I'd made it out and he didn't. I remembered it rather recently, and I figured now would be the best time to tell you. He said, 'We hold the keys to our memories. That is something no one can take away.'"

"But...what does it mean?" Suzume tried to wrap her head around it, but to no avail.

"Suzume, do you remember the door you couldn't open?"

"Yes."

"I think that is what he meant. You have the key to that door. It's up to you to find it."

The girl nodded as she took it all in. "I guess I have some soul-searching to do. Still, the fact that you were able to carry out my father's wish is absolutely wonderful. You and Angel are more than great doctors; you are great people. Once again, thank you for everything."

Yuzaru returned to the cafeteria. Kanade was waiting for him. "How did it go?"

"The rest is up to her," he replied with a grin. "Another wish granted, another case closed." _And a promise kept. Seiichi Ichinose, I hope that you can see your daughter again someday. May you remain at peace in Heaven._


	5. Word of God

It was an eerie blackness, an undefined void of nothing. Kanade found herself brought to this strange world almost at random. And try as she might, she couldn't find a single clue as to what was going on.

"Angel...it is I." A voice which pierced the darkness, hollow yet lucid.

_I know that voice... _"Naoi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is I, God, come to deliver unto you a message."

"You're not God, Ayato Naoi. We've been over this."

"Dammit, Kanade! When did you become such a realist?" Out of the darkness he appeared, a young man with forest green hair and olive colored eyes. His uniform was a very professional navy blue, and the brim of his hat partially obscured his face. Ayato Naoi, a man who commanded respect, or so he liked to think.

"I'm surprised to see you," the girl admitted. "I can only assume that I am dreaming."

"That is correct. However, you must understand that I am the true Ayato Naoi."

"And how can I reason that to be the case?"

"It is not something that one can affirm with evidence or logic," he explained. "It is merely something one must take great faith in. I need not try and show you more than what your memories allow, for you would have no way of verifying my statements. Therefore, the best you can do is trust me on this."

Kanade nodded. "Very well then. Why are you here?"

"I've come to send you a message. A warning. In three days, a great disaster will befall your hospital. Your abilities will be put to the test, as you are pitted against an ultimatum."

"What kind of ultimatum?" Unnerved, she found herself shivering in her dream state, gripped by an otherworldly fear.

"Two souls will hang in the balance. One shall live, and the other shall die. You will be the one who makes that choice."

"But why!? What purpose does that serve?"

"It is the hand of fate which brings about this action. My mission is merely to guide you through the task." Naoi put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could do more, but my own hands are tied. I can only point you in the right direction."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Be strong, Kanade. When the time comes, you will know what to do." With that, the young man faded into the blackness. Kanade felt herself becoming weightless as she too began to fade. A faint beeping could be heard from not far off. Frantically, she reached for the sound...

...And woke up, a cold sweat enveloping her.

"So what do you think it means?" She relayed the dream experience to Yuzaru as they walked briskly down the halls of the hospital.

"I can't say for certain, but if you think it's something dangerous, you might want to talk to Dr. Ibuki about it."

"Do you think he'll listen to me? I mean, it does sound just a bit farfetched," lamented the girl.

"Nonetheless, you've been on your internship for a while now and have proven that intuition can be a powerful thing. What's the worst that he could say?"

"You have a point." They stepped into one of the elevators and hit the button for the third floor. The rickety compartment squealed ferociously as it made the journey, sending shockwaves through the ears of the two occupants.

"Ouch! Damn, are they ever going to get this thing fixed?" Yuzaru was covering his ears and trying not to curl up into a ball from the agony."

"I guess it isn't on their priority list; it's been like this for more than two weeks!"

As the elevator came to a stop, the two made a mad dash out the door, dizzy from the metal contraption's deafening screeches.

"I guess when I go to talk to Dr. Ibuki...I'll bring that up." Kanade couldn't help but chuckle a bit despite wincing. The two made their way down the next hall and into their respective areas. Yuzaru fulfilled his duties as pediatric nurse while Kanade had been assigned to prepare patient rooms, as there weren't any Project Angel cases for the time being. All things considered, it was a peaceful, normal evening.

Regardless, the young girl couldn't get Naoi's words out of her mind. She knew that she needed to speak to the director about the issue, but she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. She needed more information. Once at home, Kanade climbed into her bed, and began to meditate before drifting off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I understand you sought another audience with me, Kanade Tachibana."

"I need to know more about what's going to happen. Some clue of where or what it will be."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that."

"Then what can you tell me? Please, Ayato. Give me a fighting chance, here."

He sighed. "A boy. And a girl. You will see them together, advancing toward a curious yet intangible object. And as you go to follow them, you will be caught up in the storm."

"That isn't much to go by."

"Well, what do you want from me?" he snapped. "I'm an apparition; we're cryptic because he have to be. Normal humans cannot know the secrets of the other world. Of course, you are something of an exception."

"If I am an exception, then why am I still being gauged as any other human?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but that's just the way it is. Rest now. Tomorrow night, I shall give you your final clue."

With a sigh, the silver-haired girl began to rouse herself from another anxiety-filled night. Classes came and went, and she found herself back at the hospital with the same enigmatic air surrounding her. Knowing that she was grasping at straws, she reluctantly brought herself to the Director's office. 

"Come in, Miss Tachibana."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Ibuki. I wanted to bring a matter to your attention."

"What is it?" The old man looked slightly puzzled.

"You see...well...I was told by someone that there's concern about...well..."

"Miss Tachibana?"

"Something bad is going to happen in this hospital tomorrow and I'm worried about people getting hurt!"

The director was even more confused by this. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I was told by an anonymous source that there may be a problem with the overall safety of this hospital. I want to know if you can do an inspection to make sure that isn't the case. Up security if you have to."

The director thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. If it will make you feel better, I will have the facilities inspected for hazardous items, and security will be fully staffed for twenty-four hours. Since you are so adamant about this, I will assign you to monitor the halls during that time period."

"Understood, sir. Thank you, Dr. Ibuki."

Another night, another void of darkness. Kanade sat, legs crossed, arms out, waiting patiently for her old comrade to visit. It wasn't long. "I've been expecting you."

"I see you decided on pre-emptive measures, Angel. While they might mitigate the damage, you cannot change the course of fate."

"You seem pretty confident for someone who doesn't wish this to happen," countered the girl without moving an inch.

"You misunderstand; I wouldn't dream this on my worst enemy. Unfortunately, it is something neither you nor I can stop."

"Very well. The final clue?"

"One patient will have in them a biological time bomb. No matter what you try, saving this person will forever be futile. You must determine which is which to save the right person."

"How will I know?" she gritted her teeth.

"You will see the sign, when the time is right. Well, Kanade, it's been fun. Unfortunately, that is all I can do. The rest will be up to you." Slowly, Naoi's body began to fade once more.

"Don't go!" Kanade took off running after him, but it was no use. She woke up, not at all closer to solving the mystery.

"Well, have you found anything?" It was early in the evening. Kanade had canvassed the hospital nearly four times already, with no indication as to what lay ahead. Growing rather impatient, she found it harder and harder to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we haven't detected anything of suspicion. We'll keep looking, but it might end up being one giant false alarm."

"Alright, just keep looking and I'll head up to the next floor. Again, thank you." She walked briskly toward the elevator. Opening it, though, she was in for quite a shock. "W-what the hell?"

Inside, two teenagers had been so busy making out that they didn't notice the door open. When they saw the fury in Kanade's eyes, however, they immediately pulled away from each other and started to apologize profusely. Sighing, Kanade pushed the button for the next floor.

Everything was going fine, until suddenly, the elevator stopped. _Hm? That's strange._ She pushed the call button, but it didn't seem to respond. _Great, this is the last thing I-_

Her thoughts were further interrupted by a massive screeching as the elevator itself started to slide. She could feel minor vibrations at first, which began to increase as the metal contraption picked up speed. Realization turned into horror as she realized it wasn't stopping. The two occupants on the other side of the compartment stared at her with the same realization, and she dove toward them. Tightly they held onto each other as they all began to scream, the deafening squeal of metal only increasing as they plunged deeper and deeper into the elevator shaft.

And then, in one final crash, one powerful explosion of metal against crumpling metal, it was all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oww...it feels like I was hit by a truck. That's right, the elevator...ugh, why is everything so fuzzy? Focus, Kanade; clear your mind and assess the situation. Nothing feels broken, though my hair is kind of sticky. Come to think of it, my legs are too..._

As her vision returned to her, Kanade began to survey her immediate surroundings. The three occupants of the elevator had been thrown about when the machine collided with the bottom of the shaft. The walls themselves were bent haphazardly and the ceiling was reduced to nothing more than jagged metal and plastics. The floor was covered in debris and blood. _Whose blood, though?_

She turned toward the girl next to her, and gasped when she noticed the metal and glass shards wedged deep inside the girl's leg. The girl's nylons were completely destroyed, with blood pouring out; her face pale from losing a significant amount.

Impulsively, the intern tore off her lab coat and started to rip at the seams, creating long strips of white fabric. She tied this along various parts of the girl's leg, slowing the bleeding, but it wouldn't hold forever, she knew. She made sure to keep the shards of glass and metal wedged firmly in the girl's leg. Better that than to create more holes for blood to pour out of.

The boy was across from them, having pulled himself away. Blood trickled down his face and his skin was covered in bruises. One arm was swollen, but other than that he seemed to be in a stable condition.

Kanade started to create a sling for his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Banged up, but I'm alive," the boy responded with a forced chuckle. "You're a doctor?"

"An intern. Kanade Tachibana, or Angel as I'm commonly referred to. What's your name?"

"Takashi Morioka. The girl is Yukine Kobayakawa."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Takashi blushed. "That's kind of a long story. Anyway, is she going to be alright?"

"At this rate, I can't say. She lost a lot of blood, and her condition could turn at any time." Kanade pulled out her phone. "Good, it looks like analog is still working." She keyed a number and put the handheld up to her ear.

"119, state your name and location."

"I need a communication line to node 745728, authorization pin 4419."

"Transferring." There was an audible click as the line connected. A man spoke. "Is that you, Miss Tachibana?"

"Dr. Ibuki! Yes it's me. I'm at the bottom of the hospital's elevator shaft. One boy with minor injuries, one girl who's going critical with major lacerations to the leg."

"Fire rescue has already been dispatched. Operations begin in less than ten. It'll be roughly forty-five minutes to clear the debris; can you hold out?"

Kanade gritted her teeth. "We'll try. Call back if conditions change." With that, she terminated the call.

Ten minutes passed. Yukine faded in and out of consciousness as pain continued to cripple her. Takashi was pressed up against the wall, lost in thought and trying to fight off the pain he too was facing. Kanade sat next to him.

"So," Kanade began in an attempt to break the silence, "how do you and 'the girl' know each other?"

"I don't see why that's so important to you, Angel."

"Well, I find it curious that despite a lack of relationship, a 'long story' as you put it, two people just start making out in a hospital elevator."

The boy sighed. "It was mostly her idea. She told me that she wanted to try it because it was taboo. Though I guess I too was kind of enjoying it."

"You say that as if you feel it's a bad thing."

"Yukine's a cute girl. She could have anyone she wanted at this age. Makes me jealous."

"Jealous? She obviously has a vested interest in you, Takashi."

"I can't date her, though!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because she's...you know what, forget it." He began to cough. As the minutes passed, each coughing fit became more violent, until suddenly he started coughing blood. "A-Angel? Something's wrong!"

Kanade instructed Takashi to take off his shirt, and he did so. A closer examination showed the bruising around his waist was getting progressively worse, hinting at a severe internal injury. Things were going from bad to worse.

"Director Ibuki speaking."

"It's Kanade. The male patient is hemorrhaging internally. How much longer?"

"We're looking at twenty-five minutes."

"We may not have that long, Director."

"I'm sorry, Miss Tachibana. We'll do everything we can, but I cannot guarantee their safety in this situation."

"I understand..." Kanade hung up the phone, tossing it to the ground in disgust and shame. She took another look around when her eyes rested upon a small compartment built into the wall. It looked as if the crash had destroyed the lock, and with a bit of prying, she found it opened to contain medical supplies.

The kit contained bandages, antibiotic ointment, purified water, pain relief caplets, and a two-way transfusion kit. The intern got right to work re-bandaging and disinfecting Yukine's wounds, and also made her down some of the painkiller. Still, the young female patient was white as a ghost; barely moving, barely breathing. Having done all she could, Kanade moved over to where Takashi sat.

"You need to take what's left of these," she instructed him.

"I'll be fine. Besides, didn't your boss say I was dying?"

"We don't know that yet. Stay positive."

Takashi coughed, more blood pouring from his lips as the color continued to drain from him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not an idiot." He paused, and then tilted his head toward Yukine. "What about her? Will she make it?"

"Without a blood transfusion, I don't think she will. She's nearly in shock as it is. I've done all I can; I'd give her some of my blood but if our types don't match it'll kill her anyway."

"She's B-negative," Takashi answered.

"Then that's out; I'm O-positive so it's not compatible. Wait, how do you know?"

"Because I'm also B-negative. I want you to use my blood to save her."

Kanade's jaw dropped. "Are you insane? Doing something like that _will_ kill you."

"And if I don't do it, I may still die," he countered. "At least this way, I can make sure _she_ doesn't go down with me."

As much as she hated the idea, she knew it was the only choice they had. "Very well." Silently, she took the transfusion device and connected the IV tubes between Takashi and Yukine.

"Angel..." the boy paused as he stifled a cough. "When she comes to, I want to know if you can give her a message for me."

"What is it?"

"Tell her that I will always love her."

"Takashi, what exactly is Yukine Kobayakawa to you?"

"The truth is...Yukine is my little sister. Our parents got divorced when we were young. She actually doesn't remember that I used to be her brother. If it's possible...I'd like to keep it that way."

At this, Kanade could only give a solemn nod. "Very well. If that is what you wish, then it is my duty as Angel to grant it." With that, she opened the valve, and the boy began to feel his life drain into his sister's veins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanade! Thank God you're alright!" Yuzaru reached down and hugged her tightly.

"Just a concussion and a mild skull fracture. They stapled it shut, and I'll be back on my feet in a week. I'll be okay, I promise."

"The girl who was with you, Yukine Kobayakawa, is still in the ICU. The plan is to move her into outpatient if she remains stable for forty-eight hours. So far, it seems she will survive this ordeal."

"That reminds me; I need to have a talk with her parents before then. Both of them, if you can direct them over here."

"Um...sure," Yuzaru was a little confused by such a request, but since it was Kanade, he figured that it was an important one.

"And what of the boy's body?" asked Kanade.

"Cleaned up and in the morgue. Whoever that boy was, he did an amazing deed."

_Yeah...whoever he was, alright._ Kanade simply smiled.


	6. Case Notes 2

So I wanted to take this time to present a little additional information on both the Ichinose case and the Morioka-Kobayakawa case:

- Suzume Ichinose's plotline stems partially from hypnosis experiences I have undergone. During university, I had the great pleasure of undergoing hypnotherapy by a licensed therapist. It is an incredibly moving experience, though I didn't puke like Suzume did. I did cry a lot though, because I saw my fourteen year old self with the crap kicked out of her. It was weird because it was a symbolic manifestation of my self-destructive tendencies from back then; I never actually had the crap kicked out of me like that. Sorry if that sounds confusing; it really is complicated.

- The chapter title for the Ichinose case is paying homage to episode nine of the anime ("In Your Memory"), which is also the episode in which the train accident is fully discussed. It's where I got most of my inspiration for the end of this case. Also, if you didn't catch it, Kotomi Ichinose from the _Clannad_ series is referenced. This is important because her work will play a key role in the final stages of this fanfiction.

- I had been wanting to bring back a character from the original _Angel Beats!_ series for some time. Orginally, the character was going to be Takamatsu, and one of the chapters was going to be titled "Brothers." The idea I had for the case was Takamatsu coming back in Kanade's dreams to warn her that a member of the boy's family was going to succumb to a terrible illness. Angel would save Takamatsu's living brother and deliver a meaningful message. However, this idea got scrapped in favor of using Ayato Naoi.

- In channeling Naoi's character, I tried to apply two motifs: The first was adhering to Naoi's God Complex. The second was adhering to the cryptic nature of spirits. Naoi lampshades this by mentioning that while it's not something he wants to do, it's something he has to do. I think even he is aware that he isn't really God, and puts up a facade for his own sake which he can easily bring down when needed, such as in this case. This will become _extremely_ important later on.

- The elevator shaft idea actually had two sources: the House MD television drama, and "Motives," which is a Code Geass fanfic of mine. In the season six finale of House, a woman is pinned by the rubble of a collapsed building. I used that woman as a base for Yukine Kobayakawa's character. Takashi Morioka didn't really have a base, and served mainly as a foil.

- I did use a tourniquet on Yukine (which is extremely frowned upon), but I tried to at least use it the _right_ way. It's used only to control bleeding; foreign objects are left in the body to further aid in this, and Kanade expresses her reluctance because she understands that it's likely Yukine will lose her leg altogether.

- While we're on that subject, Kanade did seem to have a lot of medical knowledge, didn't she? I wanted her internship to also be a learning experience, so with each case, she got more and more involved in the nurses' affairs. While she's still doing a lot of grunt work (like Yuzaru), there are an increasing number of times where she's taking the helm as far as the medicine goes, and the next case will be no exception.

- The calls to emergency were described in rather explicit detail. This was a throwback to House MD (Gregory House orders transfers between hospitals as he sees fit), and also to _The Fast and the Furious_. In that movie there are two scenes where Brian O' Conner connects to an Emergency line and uses an authorization code to connect to secure channels (first to trace Dominic's Cell Phone, and then later to call in a rescue helicopter). I took that idea and used it first to do a transfer to Kanade's hospital (in the Ichinose case), and then to provide a secure channel to communicate with Dr. Ibuki while in the elevator (in the Morioka-Kobayakawa case). The rationale was that the call button wasn't working and the debris would have made digital cell signals unusable (but analog signals such as 1X would still work). If you caught that, then bonus points for you.

- The live transfusion was something I came up with on the fly, unsure if such a thing was possible. However, it turns out that in WWII, there was a device that allowed live transfusions to occur (you can find a picture of it on Wikipedia). It's actually a very simple device, and uses both pressure and gravity to transfer blood from one body to another. Of course, standard transfusion rules apply (must be same blood type). Again, this will be tied to an important plot point (the hospital is very, very old and has a good degree of secrets to it).

- The incest. Oh, boy...where do I begin? This too was something I came up with on the fly. It was the only guaranteed way to make sure the blood type gambit would work (siblings are more likely to know each other's medical histories than two strangers would, obviously). And...part of me kind of wanted it because I've spent too much time reading stories written by wingsofseyfert12. I kept it G rated, so...yeah.

- The internal injury that Takashi had was inspired by the injury Grencia Eckner ("Gren") had in "Jupiter Jazz: Part 2" of Cowboy Bebop. I also tried to give the final conversation between Takashi and Kanade a similar feel to the conversation Gren and Spike had in the aforementioned episode. Hopefully the parallels are visible.

- The next case is titled "Fallen Angels" and pays homage to, you guessed it: Cowboy Bebop ("Ballad of Fallen Angels"). Because I started writing it around Christmas of 2012, it has a lot of Christmas elements in it as well. The disease is actually a pretty common one, and one with a very high fatality rate. Expect the death to only get worse from here.


	7. Fallen Angels

"Your performance up to this point has been nothing short of exemplary, Miss Tachibana."

"Thank you for your kind words, Dr. Ibuki." They were sitting across from each other in the director's office, the man himself going through the completed case files and signing them off.

"Tell me, what are your thoughts on this hospital? Do you feel it is a comfortable environment for staff and patients alike?"

"Well," began the young girl, "I feel that the atmosphere is very professional while keeping interactions very casual. That is to say, it's just right. But, while I have the necessary resources to take on cases in succession, I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to take them on simultaneously."

"I understand why you would feel that way. You are just one person, after all. Considering that Christmas is coming up, I'm trying to see if I can find a few more 'Angels' to help you out."

"Thank you very much, Director." With that, she stood up.

"There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you." He looked up, his eyes more serious than expected.

"Is something the matter?"

"Your next case. The patient is the son of one of our hospital's primary donors, a good friend of mine. At the expense of making this a personal matter, I'd like you to make this case your top priority at all costs."

"I assure you that will not be a problem, Dr. Ibuki. Thank you for putting your faith in me." With that, the silver-haired girl took her leave.

Yuzaru took a sip of his coffee as he watched the snow fall outside the lobby window." Sounds to me like he's being paranoid. It's not as if the donor will stop funding the hospital because his son's wish isn't granted."

"I do understand his concern," replied Kanade. "Even if business continues as usual, the friendship those two have will be irrevocably strained."

"Yeah, you have a point there. I wonder what the kid's wish is, though."

"I see him tonight, so I'll let you know tomorrow. By the way, are you alright? You've been slumped over on the table like that for the past twenty minutes."

"What? Oh, sorry," responded the doctor, sitting upright. "I guess you can say the holidays are taking their toll on me.

"It's because of your sister, isn't it? That wasn't your fault-"

"I know, I know. Regardless, this time of year just gets to me. It's not like I really have a family anymore."

"I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up..." She stirred her hot chocolate quietly, looking down, unsure of what to do and feeling like an idiot for bringing up such a sore subject. Five minutes passed, and Otonashi glanced at his watch.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, Kanade. Good luck tonight." He stood up and walked down the hall toward his other patients, leaving the golden-eyed girl pondering. Sighing, the silver-haired girl ditched her drink and returned to her task. Stopping at room 503, she knocked twice.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I was sent here to see you on this night." She gave the patient a once over. He couldn't have been more than seventeen, with blond hair and hazel eyes.

He, in turn, gave her a once over. "If I'm not mistaken, you must be Angel. My father's told me a lot about you and what you do. I take it you've come to grant some silly wish of mine?" The boy was no doubt an abrasive one.

"What makes you believe that a wish is a silly thing?" asked the girl. "Wishes are gateways into our aspirations and our potential. They are keys to self-fulfillment and self-actualization. Without wishes, can we really call ourselves complete beings?"

"Very poetic. However, I beg to differ. Wishes inevitably lead to silly idealisms and lofty ambitions. I prefer the concrete, the easily attained. Expectancy Theory would more accurately describe me than Maslow's Needs Model would."

"You're well versed, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi. I take it you're studying to follow in the path of your father?"

"Intuitive guess. Yes, I have extensive knowledge of business and higher level management. If and when I get out of here, I will be continuing down that path. No, I will not be succeeding my father. I am the second child of the Tsukiyomi patriarch. My elder brother has that right. I will be making my own way from the ground up, which is fine by me."

"You feel no envy toward your brother?"

"Why should I? Just because the path is open to him does not mean he will be entitled to success. While he works directly under my father, he still has to prove himself a crafty executive before the family name goes to him. Whether or not that happens is to be determined."

"I see your point, Kinnosuke." Angel pulled up a chair and sat down. "So this is simply a bump in the road for you?"

"That depends entirely on perspective. A positive perspective is that this hospital is one of the best in Japan, therefore my recovery is practically assured. A negative perspective is that my ailment has a high mortality rate, therefore death is more than likely. A neutral perspective is that either of these possibilities can occur, and currently that's where I fall."

"I can assure you the members of this hospital will do all they can to accommodate and treat."

"That is kind, albeit ambitious, Angel. It can't be helped, though; it's your job to provide such assurances. How about I give you one, instead? I assure you that I have no wishes that need to be granted. If that is all, you may see yourself out the door."

Kanade sighed. "Very well then. However, I can and must assure you that I will not give up until I get the answers out of you. Bank on that." Stepping out into the hall, she proceeded toward the staff lounge to clock out for the night.

_Well, that didn't go as planned. Maybe he is telling the truth and he really doesn't have a wish. No, there's no way that's possible. Surely he's hiding something, but what could it be? I guess I should double-check his file tomorrow, maybe talk to his father. I need a clue, something I can cling to and run with. This is going to be a problem._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it's a little early, but I got you something," Kanade announced as she handed a box to Yuzaru.

"A Christmas present? That's nice of you. Thanks, Kanade."

"Please, feel free to open it now."

Sliding a finger through the crease in the wrapping, Yuzaru Otonashi tore the wrapping apart, revealing the box underneath. Opening the box revealed a silk tie, emerald green in color.

"I haven't seen you in a green tie. I thought it might look good on you."

"Thank you, Kanade. I'll put it on right away." As he loosened his tie, Kanade noticed a small rash on the side of his neck.

"Yuzaru, what's that on your neck?"

"Huh? I don't know, probably a razor burn or something. I'm sure it'll go away soon enough." With that, he put on his new tie, covering the blemish. The two exchanged general conversation before heading off to do their respective shifts., and that was that.

Kanade found herself back in Kinnosuke's room. The boy seemed a lot worse today, for some reason. His temperature was up, as was his blood pressure. Not to mention his body was flushed in several places.

"So, the great Angel has appeared again," called out the young boy from across the room. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood for your silly games?"

"Nonetheless, I am determined," replied the girl. "I am sure there is something you desire more than anything, and it's that something that I wish to help cultivate."

"Suit yourself, then. Also, don't come too close; doctors think I have some sort of infection."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. They have me on pain meds but it's about a four out of ten right now."

"I don't envy you one bit. So, how about you tell me a little bit about you?"

The boy shrugged, suppressing a cough. "There really isn't much to know. My family is big into business. I go to one of the most pristine academies in Japan and live a relatively lavish life. Once I've graduated I need to secure myself an empire of my own design. It's really straightforward."

"Do you feel this is fulfilling?" asked Angel politely.

"More or less. It's more humbling than the path my brother has laid out for him."

"How do you feel about your brother? You speak of him often. Are you two close?"

"Not at all," replied Kinnosuke. "Though to be honest, I still worry about him. Despite being older, he can be somewhat aloof. I don't know if he takes his privilege and position seriously. I want him to succeed, but I worry about what could happen if he fails. Maybe...maybe part of me wishes I could carry that weight for him...figuratively, of course! I already told you I don't have a wish."

"You are a very noble person, Kinnosuke. The kindness in your heart is something you should be more open with, instead of closing it up behind a veil of cold logic."

"Without logic, this would would be horridly inefficient. Now, I know this is awkward, but I do need to use the lavatory, so if you could..."

"Oh, my apologies. I'll be outside." Kanade stepped outside the patient room for a moment. It wasn't a minute later she heard a scream from the patient restroom. Instinctively, she dashed inside, to find Kinnosuke standing next to the toilet, which was covered in blood.

"Kinnosuke, your waist!" Grabbing some gloves, Kanade moved forward to examine one of the boy's rashes. It was bleeding profusely and dripping pus. "Oh no..."

"What? What's going on, Angel?"

"You may not be getting out of here after all. We need a triage for staph ASAP!" Thirty seconds was all it took for the room was flooded with doctors and nurses. The boy found himself being poked and prodded as multiple samples were taken. In less than 30 minutes, a diagnosis was confirmed and the boy rolled out by gurney toward the ICU.

Dr. Ibuki called an emergency meeting. "The patient, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi, is currently nonresponsive to antibiotics. Therefore, we have determined that this is MSRA, also known as a drug-resistant staph infection. In order to combat the spread of the infection, all personnel will be screened at the start and end of each shift. Anyone with signs of infection will be quarantined. As always, sanitation will be top priority. That is all."

Kanade showed no sign of symptoms upon her initial screening, but without a case, she didn't have much to do. She busied herself running errands for the other doctors and nurses. And then, toward the end of her shift, she received a text telling her to report to Dr. Ibuki's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Miss Tachibana. Yes. Given the chain of events I have no choice but to remove you from Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi's case."

"I understand," answered Kanade, albeit it with some disappointment.

"Furthermore, I must regretfully put you on suspension. For the time being, you are relieved of your duties as an intern at this hospital."

_What? That doesn't make any sense!_ "Did I do something wrong, Director?"

"You didn't. You've been a valuable asset to this hospital and I commend you for your efforts. However, I've noticed that you have a very close relationship with Dr. Yuzaru Otonashi."

"With all due respect, I not sure how that would be an issue, since it hasn't been in the past."

Dr. Ibuki let out a deep, mournful sigh. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. Dr. Otonashi has been quarantined."

Kanade froze as the word "quarantined" registered in her brain. "You...you don't mean...you can't mean..."

"He has the infection. We don't know yet if antibiotics will work. If it's similar to the Kinnosuke case, then there is a possibility he may not make it."

"Where is he now?" The girl's voice was shaky. She felt her body tremble in fear.

"ICU Room 116. You're free to visit him, but you won't be able to approach him. I'm sorry."

Kanade found herself rushing down halls toward the ICU. However, she immediately slowed to a halt upon reaching the room. Through the glass, she could see Yuzaru, covered in IV tubes and monitor equipment. The rash on his neck had turned into an abscess, and he had a high fever. It looked to her like his condition was worsening faster than Kinnosuke's.

"No...Yuzaru...why did it have to be you?" Tears began to well in her eyes as she turned to walk away. They began to pour down her cheeks as she ran to the nearest restroom. And as that door shut, the screams of anguish began.

He looked up from the book he was reading and saw her peering through the glass. "I won't bite, Angel. Just cover up when you come in."

Kanade, wearing gloves and a surgical mask, sat down next to Kinnosuke. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Still no response to the antibiotics. Didn't think I'd be going out like this, to be honest."

"You're giving up? Just like that?"

Kinnosuke shrugged, chuckling a little. "We're just along for the ride, wouldn't you say? Doesn't matter what I say to the contrary; if it's my time to go then I have to just be thankful for the time I had."

Kanade turned away, staring toward the monitors. "You know...I was in your position once. I had a heart defect, and doctors were giving me less and less time to live. I remember being afraid. I was always worrying that the next day was going to be my last. But I received a miracle..."

"Angel..."

"You've received a death sentence...tell me, why aren't you afraid?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why are you so calm about this? You're dying! You don't get a miracle! You should be angry! You should be crying, screaming, cursing God for what he's done!"

"I don't see a reason to be angry."

"Why not!? I don't get you, Kinnosuke. You insist that you don't have a wish or desire, you insist that your fucked up family hierarchy doesn't matter to you, and now you insist that you don't give a damn about dying. Does _anything_ phase you at all? Anything?"

"Angel, listen to me!" He grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes. "No matter what happens in this world, it is _insignificant_ in proportion to the rest of the universe. People with overwhelming ambitions overwhelm themselves and fail to see what matters most. What sickens me is that it's _you_ of all people who fail to understand that.

"Tell me, do you even _have_ a life outside this hospital? How much time do you spend with your friends? Your family? How much time do you devote to the activities you used to enjoy? And tell me this: how much effort are you putting toward the relationships that mean everything to you? I can tell you care _far_ more about Dr. Otonashi than about me, so why are you with me and not him?

"And if you wonder why I talk about my brother so much, it's because I pity him. I know that with his predetermined path he will _never_ be able to have a close relationship with the people who work under him. At least I would have been able to with whatever business I chose to create. It's the small interactions that matter most, Angel. The people _closest_ to you are the ones that matter."

Kanade wanted to open her mouth, but found she had nothing to say. The boy was right, about everything. In a way he had read her like an open book.

"I want you to know that I have lived a fulfilling life, Angel. I didn't make a huge difference in the scheme of things, but I was able to leave a lasting impression on those I cared about the most. You don't need to grant wishes; you just need to be there."

There was silence, but eventually Kanade could finally speak again. "I misjudged you, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi. And in a way, I misjudged myself. I wanted to be there for everybody. I wanted...to save everybody. But in the end, I couldn't even save my best friend."

"But you can still be there for him. My wish is, that for one night, you stop being Angel and just be you. Whoever that person is, be her, and be there for the person you care about more than any other."

"I understand. Thank you, Kinnosuke." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kanade walked into the hall, and then entered the adjacent room, where the boy she loved was laying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuzaru," murmured the girl into his ear. "Can you hear me, Yuzaru?"

"K...Kanade..." His voice was rough, his breathing ragged. "Why...are you crying...?"

"I made a mistake, Yuzaru. I failed to see what was most important to me. But I'm here now. I promise to be with you, until the very end."

"I love you...so much..."

"I love you too, Yuzaru. I'm going to think of you every day."

"Please don't cry for me...whatever you do..."

"Never...I promise every thought will be a happy one. Thank you...for everything." She tried her best to smile despite the mask being in the way. Yuzaru Otonashi smiled back. They sat together in silence as the minutes wore on, and his pulse continued to weaken. One last beat, and everything stopped. Yuzaru Otonashi was dead.

Kanade stood up and switched off the equipment. She checked the clock. _Time of death...2:27AM. Goodbye, Yuzaru. May you finally make it to Heaven._ As other nurses entered to prepare the body for transfer to the morgue, the girl found herself walking aimlessly toward the cafeteria.

She sat down with a coffee, the kind her best friend and lost love would often drink. Festive music was playing, as Christmas was fast approaching. She figured she'd take the Director on his offer, and ride out the suspension. Deep down, she did miss spending more time with her friends and family.

"Miss Tachibana!" _Speak of the devil._ "I'm glad I caught up with you before you took off for home."

"Good evening, Dr. Ibuki. Is there something you needed me for?"

"I needed to give you this," he said, handing over a locker key. "It belonged to Otonashi; I figured you were the right one to give it to."

"Thank you, director."

"Don't stick around too long. It looks like it's starting to snow again. Merry Christmas, Angel."

"Merry Christmas." She finished her coffee and went to the locker room. Hanging up her lab coat, she fished out the extra key and held it in her hand. _Guess I might as well._ Walking over to his locker, she placed the key in and pulled the handle.

Yuzaru's locker was rather bare, to her surprise. Two lab coats with stethoscopes and pens. Keys and wallet on a shelf. And a small package with Kanade's name on it. _What's this?_ Opening it, she found a silver locket containing two pictures: one of her, and one of Yuzaru. At the bottom of the box was a note. It read, "May we continue to move forward, destinies intertwined."

She tied the locket around her neck and stuck the note in her pocket. A warm smile graced her lips as she walked out into the winter night. Flakes of snow danced like fairies as she passed streetlight after streetlight on her way home.

_Yuzaru, though you are gone, I will continue to move with you. Such is a wish that I am more than happy to grant._


	8. The Resurrection of Yuzaru Otonashi

**(NOTE: From this point forward, italicized text can mean either a character's thoughts OR digital transmissions between characters, such as those of Dr. Ibuki.)**

_ May we continue to move forward, destinies intertwined. Yuzaru..._

"Thank you for stopping by my office this evening, Miss Tachibana."

"As always, Dr. Ibuki. I assume this is about the application?" Kanade Tachibana found herself standing across from Kenji Ibuki, Director of Medicine for the hospital she had interned with for the past eighteen months. During this time period, she had also been studying medicine and had finally earned enough experience to move into a more permanent position. All that was left was for her application to be approved by the Director himself.

"I've double checked everything with the board and they feel you have what it takes to become a full-time staff member. Congratulations, Angel; you passed all of the benchmarks. I will approve your application."

"It's an honor to hear that from you, sir."

"However," continued the director," there is one more thing I want you to do before you take up the position of your choosing. It's a special assignment that only you can perform. If you would follow me?"

"Yes, sir." With that, Kanade fell in line behind her superior as they left the office, the Director locking up behind him before they began their journey across the hospital. It was an eight story complex with more than six hundred patient rooms, as well as wings dedicated to preventative care offices and clinics. Kanade had at first been somewhat overwhelmed by its size, but over time became used to covering the massive distances.

The Director and the intern proceeded down the halls. As they passed the Intensive Care Unit, Kanade couldn't help but sulk a little. Almost one year prior, she lost the love of her life to a terrible illness in this very wing. A friend who had worked alongside her in this world, and in another...

"Kanade Tachibana, since your reinstatement as an intern of this facility, we have improved the lives of more than seventy-five people through Project Angel. The team you worked so hard to create has become an example for other hospitals in the region as well. You know this already, I am sure, but I believe it requires reiteration."

"Thank you, Dr. Ibuki." They continued down the hall.

He continued. "However, the forging of happiness is not the only side of the coin. This is something else that I know you are aware of. And I know this because I know of your past life." Kanade frowned. "Dr. Otonashi, Yuzaru, told me all about the Battlefront; it's actually not the first time I had heard about it. Others in my life have told me of similar worlds with varying design."

"Do you mean to say that there are other worlds besides Battlefront?" asked the intern.

"Precisely. From my understanding, Battlefront is a world where those who have unfinished business, or deep rooted regrets, can overcome them and move on. Project Angel was a means to prevent people from becoming stuck in such a world.

"However, there is also a different kind of world, for those who don't quite have regrets but are still linked to this one because of somebody else from their life. This kind of world is known as an Illusionary World."

Kanade's eyes widened. "This is the first I've heard of such a thing. What exactly do you know about this kind of world?"

"Think of it as a series of holding cells for those who have loved ones in this world. When someone dies and terribly misses a loved one they left behind, their soul may expand, forming such a cell. They wait for their loved one to pass from this world into the next, in hopes that said loved one will reunite with them. Whether this actually happens or not is an enigma."

"That could take years; decades even."

"Indeed. However, there's more: recent studies into the illusionary dimension have revealed parallels and connections between the two. Tell me, have you ever seen an orb of light in the sky?"

Kanade nodded. "On the night when Yuzaru died, I saw one. At the time, I thought I was imagining things, and merely shrugged it off."

"That orb was created because you caused someone to achieve happiness. It appeared before you because there is someone waiting in an Illusionary World for you to reunite with them."

"You don't mean-"

"Yuzaru is still waiting for you. If you think about it, the circumstances of his death and your mourning called for it. Even though you were focused on your future and where you wanted to go next, you still felt an unbelievable pain in your heart and desire to see him one more time. His soul must have latched onto that desire. That orb is one of many links you have to him."

"How many?"

"One for each person you've helped make happy. Considering your position, probably dozens. As you continue to help people, those orbs will continue to manifest, and Yuzaru will continue to feel your presence, even though you two are so far apart. And when you die, you will be able to find him with ease."

The two had reached the cafeteria. Kanade's mind flashed back to all of the times she and Yuzaru would sit and chat over coffee before working their respective patient rooms. Finding a chair, she sat down and tried to take in everything she had just been told. It was crazy, but in a way it made sense. It felt as it each time she helped another person, the heart inside her, Yuzaru's heart, beat a little stronger. Grew a little warmer. She felt as if his soul was being channeled through hers, but perhaps saying the two were linked was indeed more accurate.

"Let me see if I have this correct," began Kanade. "Essentially, for every person I make happy, an orb of light will appear that increases the bond between myself and Yuzaru. When I die, these orbs will guide me to him, and in the meantime, these orbs will empower Yuzaru to hold on. Is this correct?"

"Essentially, yes."

"I see...is there anything else I should know about these orbs of light?"

"There are other rumors and legends, but that's the general synopsis. Now, you're probably wondering how any of this relates to the project I am assigning to you."

"A little bit, Dr. Ibuki."

"My project for you, should you choose to accept it, is to enter the Illusionary dimension itself, and find Yuzaru Otanashi's Illusionary World."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So cold...where...where am I?" In a far off place, a figure was awakening for what felt like the first time. As the darkness began to lessen, the figure found itself at the top of a snowy mountain. Pale white snowflakes were illuminated solely by the night sky as they danced down through the summit breeze.

"So cold...need to find warmth..." The figure began to will itself away from this desolate place. However, it had no idea where it could go. Lonely and sad, it simply trudged along through the wintery blackness down whatever path it could take.

"Warmth...fire..." After what felt like an eternity of traveling, the figure happened upon a cavern. This cavern was illuminated by a soft warm glow. Fire, warmth; the figure descended into the cavern's depths, survival the only thing that mattered at this point.

Inside the cavern was indeed a fire, which crackled with life and heat. Next to it, a young girl lay sleeping peacefully. Wishing not to disturb her, the figure moved to the opposite side of the cavern. It wondered if the girl would realize that is was there, and if so, how the girl might react when she finally awoke. "No matter...warmth...now I can...sleep..."

Darkness passed, and then waned as light began to fill the cavern. The girl was the first to awaken. Opening her eyes, she made out a shimmering light across from her. At first, she thought it was an illusion, but as her eyes became more alert she found the figure was indeed real. Walking to it, she held her hand out to touch it.

It started to rouse from its slumber, filling the cavern with an intense warmth. _"Am...am I awake?"_

"Yes," replied the girl. "This is not a dream, but I can't say I've ever seen someone like you before."

_"Like me? What do you mean?"_

"You lack a physical form. This means that you were meant to arrive somewhere other than this world."

_"This world?"_

"There are multiple worlds just like this one. I'm supposed to be the only one in this world because this is a world I created. It is my waiting place for someone very close to me."

_"This world sounds like a lonely place."_

The girl smiled. "You would think so. However, I am never truly alone because I can still feel the one I care most deeply about, even though she is far away. Tell me, is there someone who you can feel inside you?"

_"I think...I think I can feel someone...it is a girl who I lived and died with..."_

"It's very possible she will find her way to you. Until then, do not lose hold of that feeling, whatever you do." The girl stopped and thought for a second. "Anyway, it's still rather odd that you ended up in my world instead of one of your own. I know! Why don't you come along with me until you find the entrance to your world?"

_"I...I guess I can do that..."_

"Wonderful! My name is Akari Nakamura, and you are?"

_"Yuzaru...Otonashi?"_

"Pleased to meet you. I think what would help is finding you a vessel. You know, something we can put your soul into so that you have a more tangible form in this world." With that, the spirit of Yuzaru Otanashi followed Akari Nakamura out of the cavern and into the mountain air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanade was led down the halls once more, to an elevator. As the doors closed behind her and Dr. Ibuki, the girl couldn't help but think back to the time she had been stuck inside it with two critical patients. She put a hand to her heart as she remembered the sacrifice a young man gave so that his sister could live on. Noticing this, Dr. Ibuki put a hand on her shoulder, nodding his respect.

The doors of the elevator opened to the building's seventh floor. The two walked down the halls to a wing Kanade had yet to explore. Finally, they stopped at an empty patient room, full of strange new equipment. "Where are we, Director?"

"This is a special wing of the hospital for neurological patients. Tell me, have you ever heard of an injury known as 'locked in syndrome,' Miss Tachibana?"

"No, sir."

"It's where an individual loses all physical function but still maintains their mental faculties as well as conscious thought. Because the individual cannot physically communicate, technology had to advance to allow us to interpret signals from the brain directly. That's what this room is for."

"Am I going to be hooked up to the devices in this room?"

"Yes. We need a way to see what you're seeing and hear what you're hearing while you're in the Illusionary Dimension. We'll also be able to relay signals of our own to you through these devices."

"I understand."

"Angel," the director spoke softly, "there is still time to back out. If for any reason you are unsure of yourself, now is the chance to tell me."

"You need someone to explore the Illusionary Dimension and you chose me because Yuzaru and I are connected. In a sense, I am the only one who can do this. I understand, and therefore I am willing to do so. Nothing more, nothing less."

Dr. Ibuki nodded. "Then we'll begin." Kanade lay down on the table as Dr. Ibuki attached a series of nodes to her body. As the minutes passed, some assistants were called in to help operate the computers and monitors throughout the room. Eventually, everything was ready for the next phase.

"We're going to fire a series of low-powered electrical pulses into your brain to help calm your mind and increase your focus. The rest will be up to you."

"I understand, Dr. Ibuki." With that, Kanade closed her eyes as she felt the first pulses transfer into her. It was tingly at first, but she found herself getting used to it, her thoughts starting to slow as she visualized the orbs of light. Then her world went dark.

_ "...Tachi...Miss Ta...ana..." _Kanade could hear a voice pounding in her head as she tossed and turned. Realizing she wasn't sleeping, she sat up and opened her eyes. All around her were a series of orbs traveling across a vast plain.

_"Miss Tachibana, come in Kanade!"_ The voice seemed a lot clearer now. Kanade recognized it as the Director's.

"I can hear you; can you hear me?"

_"Yes. Damn, thought we'd lost you for a second. We're digitizing your thoughts as we speak. From my understanding, all around you is a field with lights in the sky?"_

"That is correct. There are thousands of them!"

"Correct, Angel." A boy wearing a navy blue school uniform with cap stood behind the girl. His hair and eyes were a dazzling olive green color, and he had a face that Kanade easily recognized upon turning around.

"Ayato Naoi! Why are you here?"

"Simple. I am God."

_"Kanade, who is this person?"_

"Director, this is Ayato Naoi, one of the members of the original Battlefront," answered Kanade.

"I'll have you know that while they can see me, I cannot see them. You are going to have to be the link between this world and that one, Angel."

"Understood," the girl replied. "Now, my question, why are you here, Ayato?"

The boy chuckled. "I'm here to guide you through your attempted quest. This is the Illusionary Dimension. Those orbs of lights you see act as portals to different Illusionary Worlds. Of course, you must be linked to a person before you can enter their Illusionary World."

_"What does he mean by linked?" _"What do you mean by linked, Ayato?"

"You can only enter the worlds of the people you have brought happiness to, or the worlds of people connected to those people. That still leaves hundreds of worlds to choose from, if you think about it."

"Was Battlefront an Illusionary World?"

"You catch on quick." Ayato's amusement continued to grow. "Yes, Battlefront was an Illusionary World, and the reason Yuzaru Otonashi found himself there was actually because of you. And in turn, you had links to other individuals in that Illusionary World, who in turn had others."

_"Is he implying that Illusionary Worlds can be recycled, or even merged?"_ "Can these worlds merge together or be reused?"

"They can. There were whole generations of people within Battlefront, as I'm sure you are aware. But there are also cases where lone worlds cross, fusing together. When this happens, strange phenomena also occur."

"Like what?"

"Incomplete souls," responded Naoi with a grim expression. "The soul of a person can end up in another person's world without a body. It then needs to find a vessel, in order to navigate that world; and a gateway, with which to move from it to one of their own."

"Ayato, do you know where Yuzaru's Illusionary World is right now?"

"Yuzaru? I see...you came here to find him..."

"Ayato."

"He's lost in the world of another. I'm sorry, Tachibana, but until he finds his way out I don't think you will be able to get to him. He could be anywhere for all I know."

"I understand." Kanade thought for a second. "Very well. There is one more thing you can do for me, Ayato Naoi."

"And that is?"

"Take me to Battlefront."


	9. Battlefront in Crisis

"This is the orb that will link you to Battlefront," explained Ayato Naoi. "Simply focus your will upon it and it will guide you into that Illusionary World."

"I understand," Kanade replied, staring into the object with minor curiosity.

"Tachibana, be careful. If my theory is correct, you will regain all of the abilities you had before, but I have no way of knowing if the beings you meet will be friend or foe. Tread lightly."

"I'll be fine." With that, the young girl closed her eyes, placing her palm against the orb. She felt a warmth emanating from the sphere, traveling into her fingers. This warmth continued along her arm, reaching other parts of her body until it consumed her completely. She opened her eyes.

Clouds passed by overhead as the trickling of a water fountain could be heard in the distance. Looking around, Kanade spotted the familiar school buildings where this all began. It was here that she donned the name Angel, here that she adopted her mission, here that she fought fierce battles and even made friends along the way. And most importantly, it was here that she met Yuzaru Otanashi, the boy who gave his heart for her.

As she thought about all these things, she heard a far off gunshot. This shot was soon followed by several more. "An attack?"

_"Tachibana, come in!"_ It was Dr. Ibuki. _"Is this Battlefront? What's that in the distance?"_

"Yes. this is Battlefront. From what I can tell, it looks like there's a firefight going on in the fields below the school building. I'm going to investigate."

_"Be careful. Is there anything you can use to protect yourself?"_

"Yes. Guard Skill: Hand Sonic: Version Five." A flash of light consumed her limbs as two pairs of pincers appeared over the girl's wrists. She snapped them together, testing them. "I'm a bit rusty."

_"Incredible...Tachibana, it's up to you. Go down there and figure out what's going on!"_

Dashing across the bridge, the girl began her descent toward the track field. As she drew closer she could make out several individuals shooting haphazardly toward a mass of black shadows. The shadows would dissipate when hit, only to regenerate a moment later. "Dr. Ibuki!"

_"Talk to me."_

"It appears someone reactivated the safety program for this world."

_"Safety program? What are you talking about?"_

"It's a design function by the original creator of this world to turn souls into caricatures devoid of humanity. They form after an emergency reset protocol is initiated. This world uses a digital thematic element for its design. It's why I'm able to develop weapons like the ones on my wrists."

_"Okay, but what does that have to do with the shadows in the distance?"_

"Those shadows are mechanisms of that function. Anyone sucked inside of them loses their humanity for as long as the program remains- kid, watch out!" Leaping forward, Kanade slammed her pincers into the side of one such shadow. The impact tore the creature in half, obliterating it instantly."

The boy who was about to be attacked pulled himself up from the ground. "Thanks for the assist! But who are you?"

"My name is Angel. Stay behind me." Stretching her hands out, Kanade began to make wide slashes at every shadow creature who crossed her path. Others on the battlefield began to take notice, forming up behind her. On cue, they fired rounds into the creatures to subdue them, leaving them vulnerable for Kanade to destroy completely. After thirty minutes, the final shadow was slain.

"Wow, you're so cool!" the boy exclaimed as Angel relinquished her weapons.

"I'm looking for the leader of your group. I need to relay important information to him or her."

"He's on the balcony of the dormitory. We'll take you to him. You said your name was...Angel, right?"

"Yes. You are?"

"Ryoske Sonohara. Again, thank you so much for helping us out. That's the third attack this week." He continued to brief Angel on the status of the world as they ascended toward the dorm building. As they reached the top, however, Kanade's jaw could not help but drop.

"Surprised to see me?" Standing before Kanade and the rest of this new Battlefront was their leader: Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi, a boy Kanade knew quite well. Surrounding him were two men and four women, all with various firearms pointed at her.

_"Kanade, explain this!" _"Kinnosuke! Why are you in Battlefront? You said you didn't have a wish!"

"I lied," the boy replied flashing a grin. Cradled in his arms was an assault rifle, the laser sight pointed directly at Kanade's chest. "Come on, did you really expect anything different? That chocolate-covered friendship speech I gave you in the hospital did its job, and at the time that's what mattered. Besides, I couldn't tell you what my wish really was."

_"Is he saying..."_ "Wait, so you wanted to come here?"

"What matters is being there for people. That's what I did; I became the mediator of this world, in order to help guide people the way you guided me. It's almost a shade of irony."

"Dr. Ibuki, are you getting all of this?"

_"We're contacting the Tsukiyomi family as we speak. They have to hear about this."_

"Kinnosuke," Kanade began, "assuming you've been in this world ever since you died, the shadows you are seeing now are beings that want to-"

"-Reset the way this world functions. I know. Your old buddy Takeyama, or Christ as he called himself, left a treasure trove of information for us to get this world up and running. The only thing missing is the source of the shadows. Apparently, he didn't know the location. I have a feeling you do."

"You can't be serious. Why do you want to stop the reset? Do you actually plan on staying in this world for an extended period?"

"Only until I find what I'm looking for."

"Which is what?"

"For me to know and you to get over it." Kinnosuke's expression was unyielding. "Now, this can go one of two ways. Either you join us, and tell us where the source of the shadows is, or I get my friends to force it out of you."

"You're really sick, Kinnosuke. But whatever, you win. It's in the guild. The entrance is through the computer lab; a false tile."

"Thank you very much. Gentlemen! Take this lady to her old living quarters." With that, Kanade was escorted into the dormitories, and led down the hall to her old room. Leering at the group of boys holding guns to her, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

With nothing to do, she flopped on her old bed. However, she couldn't quite bring herself to sleep. Given her true body was still in the real world and resting peacefully, she didn't really need to sleep at all but that wasn't the problem. Her mind kept thinking back to Kinnosuke. What could he be after?

The girl rose to her feet and shuffled over to her room's computer. Booting it up, she recognized the familiar operating system and the Angel Player logo. Double clicking it, she let it load and began to browse through everything.

_"Miss Kanade Tachibana?" _It wasn't Dr. Ibuki's voice, but someone else's. "Who's speaking?"

_"My name is Daisuke Tsukiyomi. I am Kinnosuke's father."_

"Pleasure. Unfortunately, if you're looking for him I have no idea where he is right now. He has a guard outside my room."

_"What could he possibly be up to? He's never acted in such a manner before."_

"Apparently he's looking for something in this Illusionary World, but he hasn't specified what that something could be. Either way, I'm likely to find out when we infiltrate the Guild in six hours."

_"I see...Tachibana, please make sure that no matter what, he stays safe. My boy has always been stubborn, and normally that's alright, but I worry that he may feel more invincible than he really is."_

"I understand. Though I'm not happy with it, you have my word." The connection was severed, and Kanade continued to leaf through the Angel Player programming. "Looks like everything's here...ah, that's the edit Yuri made. Let's see..." It was then that she noticed something most peculiar. At the very end of the list was a set of abilities she herself had never seen before, titled 'Assault Skills.' She clicked on it.

There were three abilities in total. The first appeared to be an aerial move known as 'Drill Dive.' Activating it in conjunction with Whirlwind would turn her wings into sharp metal ones. The second abilities was 'Shockwave," adding an electrical component to her HandSonic ability. The final ability had no official name, and clicking on it only revealed that it worked alongside Harmonics.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kanade, we're coming in!" Frantically, the girl closed out of the program window as the door opened to reveal Kinnosuke.

"Snooping around I see. I made some modifications to your program while you were off-world, as I'm sure you can tell. You'll have plenty of time to play around with them soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Kanade demanded to know. "This Illusionary World is empty; there's nothing to keep you here."

"But that's exactly why I'm doing this. I plan to rebuild this world using the programmer's computers, in addition to...well, you'll figure that out as well." The boy smiled. "I am curious though; why is it you entered the Illusionary dimension, anyway?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"You can say that."

Folding his arms, Kinnosuke stood against the wall. "If that's all, then this plays perfectly into my own plans."

"Just what do you mean?"

"What if I told you I could bring Yuzaru Otonashi here?"

"I'd have to call you a liar," glared the girl.

The boy was unfazed. "Your eyes fail to hide the nervous anticipation in your heart, Angel. You want to believe I'm right, so believe me for I am. I'll leave the mechanics of it a secret and allow you some rest." He walked to the door. "And one more thing. I bugged your room; you can tell my father that I'm not a child anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi gathered up all of the members of Battlefront and initiated Operation Freefall. At the moment, they were navigating the second basement floor of the Guild. Kanade was placed in front, in part because she was the strongest person there, and in part so that the boy could keep an eye on her.

"You know, I liked you better when you were alive," Kanade muttered with agitation.

"Why? It's not like I forced you to come to this place." The boy chuckled. "Well, I should say that I didn't force you to fall into my trap, to be more accurate."

"Whatever you're planning is a fool's errand."

"Just shut up and walk." They kept going. As they reached the sixth basement, shadows started to appear. "Angel, if you please?"

Gritting her teeth, Kanade began to focus. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version Five." There was a flash of light as weapons formed along her wrists. "Assault Skill: Shockwave." Another flash as blue lighting danced along the blades. Throwing herself forward, she began to attack, each slice more powerful, destroying each shadow creature in a single blow.

"Come on men, this way!" shouted Kinnosuke as the group descended behind Kanade. Each basement floor had more shadows than the last, but the girl continued to make short work of them all. Finally, they were all the way to the bottom floor. All that remained was a door. Pulling out a revolver, Kinnosuke shot the lock and burst through.

The figure sitting in front of a computer grabbed a semiautomatic rifle and stood up. "What the hell!?"

Kanade dashed through the doors but stopped when she saw Ayato. "You know, I should have expected to see you."

"I'm trying to keep this world in order since that's what I'm supposed to do. What I'd like to know is why you all decided to just barge in here like this!

Kinnosuke pointed his revolver at Ayato. "It's over! Step away from the computer now."

"I want you to think about what you're doing, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi." Ayato's voice was cold and monotonous. His eyes began to glow red. "Or better yet, think about how beautiful stationery is. So beautiful, especially when-"

"Nope!" Kinnosuke fired, sending a bullet careening past the hypnotist's ear.

"Son of a bitch! Kanade, if you know what's right you'll help me keep them from this computer!" Pulling the slide on the rifle, Ayato began to make sweeping gunshots across the room. Computer screens exploded as strays collided, sending glass fragments into the air. Soon everyone was grabbing a weapon and firing back.

It was two against twenty. As strong as Kanade and Ayato were, they couldn't help but become overpowered. Using ethernet cables as rope, Kinnosuke proceeded to tie the two up.

"That's better." He laughed as he had his crew encircle the two captives. "Ryoske!"

"Sir!"

"Load the program."

"Let us go, Kinnosuke!" Kanade struggled in her entrapment, unable to get free.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," replied the villainous young man. "Like I said, we need you for this to work properly. After all, you are one of a select few who can access the secrets of Angel Player. Then again..." Kanade frowned, and so he continued. "Override Skill: Harmonics!"

Without warning, Kanade began to shimmer violently. "W-What's happening?" Her body began to separate, and a second version of her appeared next to her. This version had red eyes.

Harmonics Angel walked over to Kinnosuke and bowed before him. "I am ready, master programmer. What are your orders?"

Kinnosuke put his hand on the dark girl's shoulders and decreed, "Assault Skill: Dimension Shift." At that, Harmonics Angel exploded.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Knowing it wasn't safe, Kinnosuke freed Ayato and Kanade and issued orders to retreat from the room. It took several minutes for everyone to return to the surface, and when they did, they couldn't believe what had happened.

The sky had become a bloody red, and the surrounding landscape was bathed in purple. Grey projections of men and women were running around frantically, unsure of what was going on or what could even be considered real. And while they could all see each other perfectly, any attempts to come into contact resulted in failure. Though they spoke, it appeared as if they could not be heard at all.

"Kinnosuke...what did you do?" Kanade stood dumbfounded at the spectacle. Some of these people looked familiar; as a matter of fact, four or five of them were rejected Project Angel applicants who died before their wishes could come true. They weren't in Battlefront before, but they were now.

"Damn, this was not supposed to happen." Kinnosuke bit his lip and motioned to one of the projections. His hand went through her. "The worlds didn't merge properly. Naoi, perhaps you can shed some light on why that is?"

The green-eyed boy removed his cap and held it between his hands. "You know, you all are idiots. I was afraid of this; in trying to assimilate multiple worlds into this one, you did the exact opposite."

"Meaning?" It was Angel who interrupted.

"Meaning that Battlefront as become the central hub of the Illusionary Dimension, and has fragmented to connect with all worlds within it. However, there is no method of transfer between these worlds, so tangible information cannot be linked between them."

Kinnosuke was growing impatient. "Naoi, I demand you divulge the method to fully integrate these worlds! I've come too far to be stopped by something like this!"

Ayato chuckled. "It's like you knew this would happen. Alright, let me show you something." Closing his eyes, his body began to become transparent and all color faded. A boy nearby ran over to him and the two began to talk behind the veil of the dimensions. Once finished, the boy ran off, and Ayato returned to his tangible self in Battlefront.

"So I was right," reasoned Kinnosuke. "Even in this state, you can move between worlds." He raised his rifle. "If you don't do exactly as I say-"

"You'll shoot me? Kid, I don't think you know how this world works. I've died countless times; your little pea shooter won't do anything but knock me out a while. No, I am under no obligation to take you to other worlds. You may find your objective much easier now, but you will _never_ obtain her."

_"Her? So he's after a girl?" _It was Dr. Ibuki. _"Tachibana, we don't have time for this. You have your mission, so find some way to get things back on track." _"Kinnosuke, as an outsider, I have the ability to move between worlds as well."

"Angel-" Ayato was cut off.

"I will help you find this girl you are looking for, as thanks for making it easier to find Yuzaru, my own target. And I ask for only one thing in exchange."

Kinnosuke frowned. "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands, but I'll bite. What do you want in return?"

"I want you to write a program to reverse the one you initiated. And then...I want you to destroy Battlefront forever."


	10. The Fox and the Hellhound

_ "We've been traveling for hours. Are you sure there is something I can use as a vessel in this place, Akari?"_

"Let's see...look over there!" Yuzaru's companion, Akari Nakamura, pointed over to a small pond. Along its bank were a small group of animals taking a leisurely drink.

_"A fox? I don't know..."_

"Come on, it'll be cute! Besides, it's better than having you stay as a ghost forever."

_"I guess I have no choice, do I? So, what exactly do I need to do?"_

"You need to merge yourself with that fox. Try to get it to accept your form and allow itself as a host. I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

_"Alright then, here goes."_ Slowly, the shimmering form of Yuzaru Otanashi approached the pond. Immediately, the fox's ears perked up and it began to growl, sensing danger. _"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you..."_

"BARK BARK!" Without warning, the fox begin to scamper off toward a cluster of trees.

_"Wait! Get back here!" _Flustered, the shadowy Yuzaru darted after the fleeing fox. Shouts and barking could be heard from afar as the two continued to struggle in the forest. Akari decided to just sit back and pet one of the fox's playmates.

As the sun set, the fox found itself back at the pond. "Oh, hello Mr. Fox," mocked the girl teasingly.

_"That was...not fun..."_

"How do you feel?"

_"To be honest...strange. I guess it's weird walking on all fours and being covered in fur. Definitely not something I'm used to."_

"I have to say, you look pretty cute." Akari began to pet Yuzaru.

_"Stop that! It's weird. Anyway, it's getting late. We need to find somewhere to sleep."_

Akari thought for a moment. "Do you think we can find a forest canopy to crawl down into?"

_"That'll work, but you won't be too cold, will you?"_

"We'll figure that out when we get deeper in." And with that, the two companions wandered deeper into the woods as day turned to night. After a period of rest, they began again to traverse the empty lands of Akari's Illusionary World, on the hunt for whatever would provide the answers to their individual quests.

_"Akari, may I ask you a question?"_

"Sure, what is it, Yuzaru?"

_"Well, I feel like I know you from somewhere. No, that's not it...it's kind of an odd question, but...do you have a sister by the name of Yuri?"_

Akari stopped and turned around. "Exactly how do you know her?"

_"She and I were friends in...I guess you can say another life. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but she and I ended up in the same world after dying. And then when she left, I thought she was going to find her siblings, and that would have included you."_

"I see..." They continued on, the girl mostly silent. Eventually, she spoke up. "After you left that world, was there anywhere you ended up before ending up here?"

_"I ended up being brought back to life. And the funny thing is, I woke up shortly after the train accident that killed me in the first place."_

"I see...Yuzaru, I think you were sent to my world for a reason. What you just said...mirrors what happened to me and my sister."

_"Huh?"_

"Yuzaru, Yuri is alive."

_ "That's...impossible."_ Yuzaru couldn't believe it. Yuri Nakamura, the former leader of Battlefront, in the real world? What possible provocation could have warranted her resuming life?

"Yuzaru, deep inside you, and deep inside me, is a mysterious yet powerful ability. It is an ability that all members of the Illusionary dimension share: the power to grant a wish."

_ "The power...to grant a wish?"_

"Don't you find it strange that you were able to come back to life with all of your memories intact? That doesn't normally happen. The only way it could happen is if someone used the power of a wish to will you back into existence."

_"No way..."_

Akari pressed on. "Think about it. Is there someone you know who would want so badly for you to be brought back into the real world?"

_"Is it possible that...Kanade?"_

"The girl you mentioned earlier. Perhaps it was her desire which led to you becoming reborn at the exact moment you would have died, to resume the path you had set for yourself. Is it really all that farfetched?"

_"I guess not. If you think about it that way, then it does make sense," _concluded Yuzaru.

"Then it shouldn't surprise you that a similar wish was made to bring my sister back to life."

_"I see...can you...tell me what happened?"_

Akari began to relay the tale of how Yuri reunited with her siblings once she departed battlefront. But before they departed the Illusionary World which Akari had created, they hatched an idea. Combining their abilities, the Nakamura siblings wished to be brought back to life. And so, three days before the robbery that ended in bloodshed, Yuri, Akari and their other two siblings found themselves back at square one, so to speak.

_"If that's the case, then why are you dead now?"_

"Well, it's because something went horribly, horribly awry." Before the girl could explain what it was, however, the sky above them began to darken and warp. The ground below them began to shake.

_"What's happening!?"_

"Impossible...this world is collapsing?"

_"Collapsing!?"_

"Someone intruded somehow and this Illusionary World is being merged with that of another, or even multiple. You need to get out of here."

_"But how?"_

"Leave your vessel. Once you're disconnected you'll automatically be ejected from this world without harm."

_"And what about you?"_

"I'm stuck here until this world merges. Wherever I end up, well...look. Get out of here and try to find a way back into the living world. Meet up with Yuri; she can give you more clues into the insight of this world." The tremors intensified. "Go, now!"

Yuzaru separated from the body of the fox which he had been possessing. Instantly, his soul felt light, as if being carried in the wind. _"Akari! I'll try to find your sister, I promise you! AKARIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

As Yuzaru was thrust into the light, Akari was swallowed into darkness.

_Ugh...I did not expect falling out of a world to hurt so bad...what the hell?" _Yuzaru was an orb of light yet again. However, something was different; he wasn't in someone's Illusionary World. As he got his bearings, he could hear the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance, and see a familiar red cross atop a large brick building.

He was in the real world, outside the hospital he had served. Somehow being thrown out of Akari's world teleported him into reality, a place he hadn't been since the night he died. Whatever Yuri's sister had done must have worked.

_"I have to find Yuri. But I'm not even sure where to look! Why didn't I ask her where she lived!?" _Frustrated, he floated around the perimeter of the building, trying to think and losing his mind over such a complicated conundrum. But he was loudly interrupted when a seventh floor window exploded violently. _"Oh..."_

Inside, a young girl with magenta hair tossed another molotov down the hall, sending nurses scurrying. Security guards armed with batons and pepper spray were no match for the hellbent attacker who made her way into the neurological wing of the hospital.

As she entered the door to room 704, she pulled out a Glock handgun and pointed it at the man who stood next to an array of monitors. "It's been a long time, Dr. Ibuki. Let me guess: you silenced the com so Kanade can't hear us."

"Very astute. You always were a clever girl. Yuri Nakamura."

Holstering her gun, Yuri walked over to Kanade's lifeless body. "It's impressive how you managed to get a hold of one of these machines. Considering you stole it from my father's research laboratory the night you send armed thugs to take three of my siblings' lives."

The director smirked. "Unfortunately, I only managed to take one this time around."

Yuri frowned. "So you did retain your past memories. Meaning you were a part of that as well. No matter. You used my family for your sick game. And you knew that if even one of us was killed, the plan could be repeated as many times as you needed. Bastard."

"I'd say it's a case of the pot calling the kettle black. You used the same powers to bring yourself and your siblings back in the first place. How do I put it? Your sister - Akari, was it? - is simply sleeping, much like Miss Tachibana here."

"And so you expect me to just wake her up again to have a third unfortunate life? Who the hell made you such a damned overseer of life and death?"

"You know full well there is only one life I care about. And as soon as I have Otonashi back," Ibuki smiled as he saw Yuri bite her lip, "I can use him to initiate my final phase."


	11. Impact

Naomi Ibuki was standing on the rooftop of the school, watching the grey members of Battlefront mingle with the other trapped spirits. She sighed, wondering why she had put up with things for this long. How many years had it been since her husband promised to return her to him?

"Dr. Naomi Ibuki." She turned around to see Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi and Kanade Tachibana, both in color.

Kanade's eyes widened. "Ibuki? You're related to Dr. Kenji Ibuki?"

"I am his late wife. Ten years ago, I was lost to cancer of the brain and spinal cord. I assume my husband sent you two to find me?"

It was Kinnosuke who spoke next. "Yes. He sent me to collect you as part of Project Angel."

"What are you talking about? The director said nothing-"

"Kanade! Didn't you ever question why the good doctor was so quick to start the project in your stead? He knew that creating wishes was a mechanism to bring people back to life. It's also why he employed Otonashi in that hospital."

"So this...all of this...was to bring back his dead wife?"

"The final phase of Project Angel would be to bring back myself and Dr. Naomi Ibuki. But to do that requires two sacrifices. You can already guess who the first one is."

"Yuzaru..."

"Yuzaru Otonashi's soul will be taken in exchange for Naomi's. And in exchange for mine will be a girl by the name of Akari Nakamura. I was given these instructions before the staph virus was injected into my body.

"You were drugged with the bacteria? You infected Yuzaru with it as well!?"

"It was the easiest way to get him here. However, by the look of it, he already escaped the Illusionary World. The only explanation is that he was sent into the real world."

At this, Kanade nodded. And then, she smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kinnosuke.

Without saying a word, Kanade vanished.

Dr. Ibuki pulled a revolver from his labcoat and pointed it at Yuri. "Something bothers me. I had you pushed off a bridge into a river when you died the first time. How did you return here after that?"

"It was simple, my dear doctor." She drew her Glock. "My siblings all just brought each other back to life. A circular chain of wish fulfillment that could only be made possible by the conditions you yourself created when you took their lives. We appeared 24 hours prior to the burglary that you orchestrated. And I managed to thwart it twenty minutes faster. Not bad, considering how young I was back then.

"Furthermore, I marked down my own death date years in advance. When that day came, I simply faked my own death. A body was never found, after all. And while I miss my family dearly, I know that once all of this is over, I will see them again. But you...you're not going to get your way. Not this time."

Dr. Ibuki pointed his gun to the left of Yuri and fired. It slammed into the wall and went through it, forcing the spirit which was eavesdropping to enter. "Yuzaru Otonashi. So you made it back after all. Sorry, Miss Nakamura, but all of the pieces have come into play. It appears I have you in check."

"Think again." The voice came from the lab table in the center of the room. Suddenly, Kanade sat upright and pulled off the wires which flowed around her body. "I am aware of it. All of it. I know now that you were using Kinnosuke, Yuzaru and myself, as well as Yuri's sister. And when I failed to reach you over the com, it confirmed that Yuzaru had been found already."

Dr. Ibuki cocked his gun once more. "Get back on that table, Angel. I have killed Nakamura once, and can easily do it again if you don't comply."

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm not the one who's going to interfere. After all, the power rests in...you, Yuzaru." Kanade turned to the ball of light. "And I already know what you are going to do."

As the orb of light weighed everything he had heard thus far, combined with the prior statements of Akari Nakamura, he realized that he did have a way to completely resolve everything that had transpired. Without a moment's hesitation he reoriented himself, and flew straight toward Kanade, merging with her transplanted heart. Kanade fell to the floor, lifeless.

"No! Otonashi you bastard!" The director screamed and swore as Kanade's consciousness began to fade completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been in Battlefront." Otonashi stretched the limbs of his new body, getting used to no longer being a spirit or object. He lurched forward, however, when Kanade hugged him tightly from behind. "Kanade..."

"I can't believe it's really you." Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed her lover tightly. "I've been waiting so long to see you again."

He returned the hug, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I promise, when this is all over, we can spend even more time together. But first...Dr. Naomi Ibuki?" He turned to the woman who was still standing on the rooftop. Kinnosuke was next to her.

He continued. "Your husband, Dr. Kenji Ibuki, has sent me to give my life in order to restore yours. However, he killed several people in order to do this, and put many others through absolute hell. As such, I do not feel morally inclined to give him what he wants."

Naomi's voice was quiet yet understanding. "Had I known it would come to this, I never would have agreed to remain in the Illusionary World. I will move on now, and I give my sincerest apologies."

"I wasn't finished," responded the boy. "I believe that you and your husband should be reunited. And Kinnosuke should never have been a part of this, so he should be reunited with his living family. I will work to make that happen, but I need you two to help me."

Naomi, and Kinnosuke, both nodded. With that, the four were brought back into Battlefront. Over the next twenty-four hours, Kinnosuke worked with his forces to reverse the program that merged the Illusionary Worlds, until Battlefront was returned to its former status. Yuzaru and Kanade worked tirelessly to make sure that everyone in Battlefront would have a world to migrate to once it was all over. Finally, only the four spirits remained in the vacated world.

"Alright," began Yusaru. "In order for this to work, we need to go back to where this all started. If my theory is correct, we will retain our memories of what has transpired over the past year, and we can use that to put a stop to things before it's too late." He turned to Kinnosuke. "Is the program ready?"

A nod. "All Kanade needs to do is activate it, and this place will blow sky high in ten minutes flat."

"Understood. It's a shame this place has to go, after everything that's happened. But it cannot be used the way it has been. It's just too dangerous to keep this way. Well, Kanade? Are you ready?"

Kanade nodded in turn. "Assault Skill: Dimension Shift." Like before, the earth began to tremble, but less violently. "We don't have much time."

"Naomi Ibuki, are you ready?"

The elder woman nodded. "I exchange my soul to grant your wish. Send Yuzaru Otonashi, Kanade Tachibana, and Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi back to the past, to right this wrong."

In a flash of light, all four souls were sent away. Ten minutes later, the entirety of Battlefront was blown to pieces, completely erased from the Illusionary Dimension.


	12. Return of Fallen Angels

"Your performance up to this point has been nothing short of exemplary, Miss Tachibana."

"Thank you for your kind words, Dr. Ibuki." They were sitting across from each other in the Director's office, the man himself going through the completed case files and signing each one off. However, his mind seemed distant for some reason. Kanade worried that perhaps he too retained his memories from the past. But if so, it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

He continued. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on this hospital? Do you feel it is a comfortable environment for staff and patients alike?"

"Well," began the young girl, "I feel that the atmosphere is very professional while keeping interactions very casual. That is to say, it's just right. But, while I have the necessary resources to take on cases in succession, I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to take them on simultaneously."

"I understand why you would feel that way. You are just one person, after all. Considering that Christmas is coming up, I'm trying to see if I can find a few more 'Angels' to help you out."

"Thank you very much, Director." With that, she stood up.

"There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you, Tachibana." He looked up, his eyes more serious than expected.

"Is something the matter?" Kanade bit her lip.

"Your next case. The patient is the son of one of our hospital's primary donors, a good friend of mine." A pause, which was not there before. "At the expense of making this a personal matter, I'd like you to make this case your top priority at all costs."

"I assure you that will not be a problem, Dr. Ibuki. Thank you for putting your faith in me." With that, the silver-haired girl took her leave.

"...You're damn right," mumbled the Director.

"It sounds to me like you're being paranoid. Even if he knows, it's not like it will inhibit our actions in any way." Yuzaru took a sip of his coffee as he watched the snow fall outside the lobby window.

"I get that, but..." replied Kanade with a tinge of unease. "Even if we act casual, throw off suspicion, there's no guarantee of success."

"Yeah, you have a point there. And Kinnosuke?"

"I see him tonight, and I'm positive he'll have his memories. Also, I want to apologize for this. You're behaving as you did the first time we were here, and I feel I'm partially at fault."

"What? Oh, sorry," responded the doctor, sitting upright. "I wasn't thinking of her this time; I know she's doing alright. I just..."

"Yuzaru. I've known you long enough that you don't need to say it. Even if I lose you a third time-"

"That won't happen."

"But...I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up..." She stirred her hot chocolate quietly, looking down, unsure of what to do and feeling like an idiot for the second time. Five minutes passed, and Otanashi glanced at his watch.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, Kanade." He stood up and walked down the hall toward his patients, leaving the golden-eyed girl pondering.

The patient was quietly reading when Kanade walked in. "Forgive my intrusion, but I was sent here to see you on this night." She gave Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi the once over. He responded in kind, before slowly setting his book on the table next to him.

"It's good to see you in the real world once again, Kanade Tachibana. I take it you're here to grant my wish?"

Kanade frowned. "Before we execute the plan, I need to know something. The first time we were on this path, why did you go through with it? Why did you agree to enter battlefront and fabricate so many lies for the sake of Dr. Ibuki's wish? What did he offer you that roped you into such a risky plan?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" A chuckle. " No matter what happens in this world, it is insignificant in proportion to the rest of the universe. People with overwhelming ambitions overwhelm themselves and fail to see what matters most."

"Those are the lies you fed me this time last reality."

"But even lies have a semblance of truth to them," countered the boy. "In trying to merge the Illusionary Dimension, I had hoped to offer something to those suffering in the afterlife. That something was unity. But I was ignorant of how things were, and thus, I was wrong in my actions. But I learned something very important through all of this."

"And that would be?"

"That you are unique, and that you were never meant to enter Battlefront at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Ibuki washed his hands and opened the exit-door of the pathology lab. As he did so, he came face to face with a purple-haired girl with a gun. "A brute-force assault? You are nothing if not predictable."

"Checkmate. Hand over the vial or die here." The girl's voice was firm.

The Director began to laugh hysterically. "You know, little girl, I could inject myself with this and infect us both through airborne contact."

"You and I both know there isn't nearly enough of a concentration for both of us to be infected. The vial. _Now._"

Reluctantly, Dr. Ibuki handed the vial over to Yuri Nakamura, who then proceeded to sterilize it with a bunsen burner. "I have to hand it to you. You had the memory of my being alive, and yet you still opted for the same plan as before. Some would call that cunning. I call it foolish."

"I'm not at all bothered. No matter what, you aren't getting out of this hospital. You'll either be detained or shot on sight."

"Shut up. I am going to keep this gun pointed at your back. If you run, I will shoot you. If you call out for help, I will shoot you. But if you do as I say, not only will you survive this, but I may just reunite you with your dead wife. Sound fair?"

Nodding, Dr. Ibuki let Yuri walk him to an unused service elevator, which they took all the way to the seventh floor. Sure enough, the neural interface system in room 704 was primed and ready. A surprise, however, was that three others had already arrived.

"Kanade," Yuri began, "I hope you realize that I didn't check the Director for weapons before we came here. If I need to point my gun at that boy for any reason, the Director dies first."

"I can assure you this will not be necessary," responded the Angel. "Kinnosuke has filled Yuzaru and myself in on something very important. Because of this, an alteration in the plan has had to be made."

"An alteration? What do you mean?"

"It would appear she has figured it out," interjected the Director.

"Figured what out? Neither of you are making sense!" Yuri pressed her gun against his neck. "Kanade, if you don't explain right now what is going on I will kill Dr. Ibuki. I am not kidding."

Kanade continued on his behalf. "Kinnosuke told me the name of Battlefront's programmer."

"And?"

"It's Kaname Tachibana."

This caused Yuri to lower her gun slightly. "You don't mean..."

The Angel nodded. "I am the programmer's granddaughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What exactly was Battlefront? What exactly is the Illusionary Dimension? How can the individuals within that dimension use their essence to influence the world around us? To perform miracles? How was it we were able to travel through time, not once, but several times? These questions are ones that we humans cannot hope to answer."

Yuri was sitting in Dr. Ibuki's chair, weighing in on everything which had occurred so far. Yuzaru, Kanade, Kinnosuke and the Director were all seated opposite her. "Kanade, it is my understanding that your grandfather passed on June 21st, 1994 - seven years before the Nakamura incident."

"According to the information we found," interjected Kinnosuke, "Kaname Tachibana entered the Illusionary Dimension with no recollection of having lived a fulfilled life. He bore no recollection of the family he had left behind in this world, and as such, he created Battlefront as a refuge for his troubled heart."

Now it was Kanade's turn. "Others with similar cases of lost memories began to appear, and turned to Battlefront for refuge as well. It was the first time the Illusionary World had such an anomaly. Soon, even those without memory loss were deviating into Battlefront, as opposed to forming their own sanctums within the ID."

Yuri twirled a pen against her lip. "That would explain the events which resulted in the development of the Reset Program. A parallel universe with universes jerry-rigged into it; a multiverse, one could say. You know, this reminds me a bit of a story I once read."

"A story?" asked Kanade.

"Yeah; the concept was that by peering into dimensions greater than our own, a character in the story could identify future outcomes with alarming accuracy. It was based on a ten dimensional theory. Dr. Ibuki, I believe this is your department?"

The director stood up, grabbed a marker and began to draw on a whiteboard. "As you can see, there are ten letters on this board, in three tiers. Tier 1 is A through D, Tier 2 is E through G, and Tier 3 is H through K. As such, events A and B can connect to event E, events B and C can connect to event F, and so on. The whole point of this is to explain that because events have many outcomes, the inverse is also true - events can have many triggers. Therefore the Universe is simply a cobweb of event pathways. A multiverse, one could say.

"Yuri, your father discovered the Illusionary Dimension through circumstances completely unrelated to this case. However, the possibility that Kaname's death could somehow have influenced that event is always possible, and in one reality, did happen. And if you need more proof of that, simply look to your own lives, all of you.

"Tachibana, Otonashi, notice how your memories, though relatively intact, have slight alterations to them. If my theory is correct, you should have a sense of déjà vu in regards to the cases you have worked in the past year." Both nodded, and the Director continued. "As this is your third reality each, the course of reality has seen a variety of extremely minute differences applied, all determined by chance and entropy. That is to say, when all of us 'returned to the past,' we really returned to a refresh of reality."

Silence filled the room as everyone digested the full meaning of what was said. By existing in timelines where one normally had not been, the fabric of reality would forever be altered. It was inevitable, and a rather dangerous notion. Even a microscopic difference could have led to inadvertent failure somewhere along the line. Perhaps that is what Naoi had been alluding to so many times before.

"It would appear that the bottom line is, in order to bring forth a happy ending for everyone involved, we need to make as few attempts as possible. We need to try and get it right in one or two attempts, if that's even possible." Yuri tilted back in her chair with a sigh.

"I...I have a theory."

"What is it, Otonashi?" Yuri raised an eyebrow as she peered over to her comrade.

The male doctor stood up and grabbed the marker from Dr. Ibuki, erasing the whiteboard's contents before drawing a series of Venn Diagrams. After he had created five interlocked circles, he then drew two separate circles, one on the left and one on the right. The left was labelled with an E, the right with an H, and the rest had arrows pointing from left to right.

"Based on what we know already, Earth and the Heavens are segregated by the Illusionary Dimension, a sort of medium for those who haven't passed on. However, because of the ability for those in the ID to come back to Earth, we know that there are no special universal laws differentiating the two." He drew a circle connecting Earth to the ID on the whiteboard. "And since the intent of the ID is to pass on to Heaven..." He drew a circle between the ID and Heaven, and under all of the interconnected circles, a single line with arrows at both ends.

Yuri eyed the left arrow sharply. "Otonashi, if what you're postulating is true..."

"...then the Earth is just another Illusionary World." He put a cap back on the marker, set it down, and returned to his seat, silence filling the room once more.

"...Say, have you all ever heard of the anthropic principle?" asked Kinnosuke.

"I think I have from an old television show," Yuri Replied. "It's the idea that what we observe _is_, right?"

"Right. Our existence is verified by laws which govern our survival, as in there is only one set of laws governing this universe. The Illusionary Dimension, however, should have a unique set of laws governing it, preventing humans from crossing back into the real world after death. Though calling it the 'real' world at this point may be a tad inaccurate."

"But Dr. Otonashi's former presence as an orb of light in this world challenges that notion in one of two ways," interjected the Director. "The first alternative is that all dimensions use the same unchanging rule set, which means that the fundamental understanding of our universe is wholly incomplete. The other alternative is that there is no strict adherence to the laws of the universe, therefore your mind makes it real."

"So how do we tell which scenario is the right one?" Yuzaru's question was definitely a valid one. For several minutes, nobody spoke; nobody could really figure out how to respond to an inquiry of such magnitude. And then, without warning.

"Override Skill. Handsonic." Kinnosuke's command caught Kanade Tachibana by surprise as a metallic blade began to morph along the contours of her arm. Once finished, it gleamed under the room's fluorescent light, the sharpness of the blade highly visible to onlookers.

"I'll be damned," responded the young girl.

Yuri stood up. "It would appear then that what's real is real whether the mind wants it or not. In that case the theory of a static set of laws governing the multiverse is valid. As Otonashi put it, this world is simply another link in the chain, a chain with no beginning or end." She erased the board. "In that case, there is only one thing we can do from here. Dr. Ibuki, may I have the keys to the records room?"

Dejectedly, the Director handed over his lanyard. Yuri motioned her comrades out of the room and down the halls. Taking the elevator to the basement, the group found themselves in front of a large steel door. Inserting the key, Yuri entered with the rest in tow.

As the metropolitan hospital had been around since before the second World War, it was home to documents more than seventy-years old. While newer folders were in boxes according to year, the very oldest were locked within glass cases alphabetically, with oxygen pumped out of them to ensure oxidation resistance. Hundreds of shelves and cases housed the documents for literal millions of individuals. Many of them had digital counterparts stored in the hospital database, but were kept just in case of a catastrophic failure of the system.

Otonashi coughed from the helping of dust which permeated the air. Yuri walked on until she reached a shelf containing boxes of cases from the past year. Opening the box for October, she quickly thumbed through it until she found a folder labeled "Project Angel," which she pulled out. Saying nothing, she returned the box to the shelf and began to leaf through the documents inside.

"October," Kanade mumbled. "That was Ichinose, right?" No response. As Yuri continued to leaf through the pages, she stopped upon one that was heavily marked.

"Director, this is your handwriting, yes?" She showed him the page, to which he nodded. "Then you noticed it too," she continued. "This is a roster of the patient's next-of-kin. Since both of her parents are deceased, anything would have been dealt with by her grandmother. However, it appears there are others listed here who you deemed to be of great importance."

"That would be her aunt Mizue, her uncle Koutarou, and her cousin Kotomi," replied the Director.

"But Mizue and Koutarou are dead. Why would you highlight them in a next-of-kin file?"

"The Ichinose lineage discovered information vital to the origins of Project Angel. When Suzume was a patient, I discussed the matter with her; you'll note my findings on the back. It was the hypnosis that helped her unlock more information which I used to develop the machines in the neurological wing of this hospital. Unfortunately, she didn't have any information regarding the Ichinose Report of 2004."

"Meaning that the only one who does is the other survivor. Just who is this Kotomi Ichinose, Director?"

"I believe she is a resident of the University of California's Berkeley campus, studying Quantum Mechanics and Theoretical Physics in lieu of her parents' work. She returns to Japan on her breaks to see friends in her hometown of Hikarizaka."

"Then we cannot proceed until we find her." Sighing, Yuri closed the file. "Alright, here is what we'll do. Dr. Ibuki, you will conduct an investigation into Kotomi Ichinose's whereabouts and bring her to us. Yuzaru, Kinnosuke and Kanade, you will return to the Illusionary Dimension to start work on restoring Battlefront and observing the flow of people between worlds."

"But we just destroyed Battlefront!" exclaimed Yuzaru. "Are you saying that all of our previous work was for nothing?"

"On the contrary, what we've done is prove that even humans can destroy and create new worlds. Make no mistake, Kanade Tachibana is a human. I don't know how many times I need to point that out to you. But that said, we need to continue to observe her powers and limits. Not to mention the extent of our own abilities. Oh, and make contact with Naoi. He'll be integral in figuring all of this out. Operation New World Order...commence!"

And so, our ragtag group of otherworld misfits began to perform their respective duties to the best of their ability. Meanwhile, a beautiful young woman was taking off from the San Francisco International Airport on a flight to Tokyo...

_TO BE CONCLUDED..._


	13. Author's Note

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this series so far. As this series has just taken a turn into Crossover status, I need to end things here for now. Of course, that means that the story itself is far from over, and a new treasure trove of surprises is about to begin! Yay plot!

Right now nothing about the final act is set in stone (except the title "These Small Hours"). As it will be an official crossover between Angel Beats and Clannad, I need to determine who I want to be a part of the cast. And because this story ended with the discovery of dead characters being able to come back to life, this means that all of the characters from Angel Beats have the potential to return as well. Feel free to love or hate this fact.

I will not begin to write the third story until February 2014. This gives me two months to make the final preparations. What I ask is that in your reviews, you list at the bottom all of the characters you wish to see return for the third act. This ranges from every character from Angel Beats (bar the main cast who were in the past two stories), every OC (living or dead), and every Clannad series character. Optional: Also list the characters you REALLY REALLY don't want to see come back.

Also, if I don't get a lot of responses in two months I can extend the deadline, but I really don't want it to come to that. So fair warning that I might choose to just go with a limited response count. Just remember, your input is important!

Once again, thank you so much for all of your help and support. Writing this series has been something I've enjoyed greatly, and I want to make it the best it can be. And if you wish to discuss the series in-depth, feel free to talk to me from my Twitter account ( mkollersms).

Confirmed Characters:

- Yuzaru Otonashi

- Kanade Tachibana

- Yuri Nakamura

- Ayato Naoi

- Dr. Kenji Ibuki

- Naomi Ibuki

- Suzume Ichinose

- Lorelei Ichinose

- Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi

- Akari Nakamura

- Kotomi Ichinose

- Kaname Tachibana

Plausible Characters (Will be included if they get more than a handful of votes):

- Fuuko Ibuki (1 Vote; will not be related to Kenji and Naomi)

- Yui Hinata (1 Vote)

- Hideki Hinata

- Nagisa Okazaki

- Tomoya Okazaki

- Ushio Okazaki

- Akio Furukawa

- Sanae Furukawa

Will NOT be considered unless voted for by a large majority:

- Minami and Sojiro Nasujima

- Eri Katagiri

- Seiichi and Chiyoko Ichinose

- Yukine and Takashi Morioka-Kobayakawa

- Ryoske Sonohara

- Youhei and Mei Sonohara (distant lineage to Ryoske)

- Naoyuki Okazaki

- Kyou and Ryou Fujibayashi

- Tomoyo Sakagami

- Kouko and Yuusuke Yoshino

- Misae Sagara

- Yukine Miyazawa

- Masami Iwasawa

- Hisako

- Shirori Sekine

- Miyuki Irie

- Shiina

- TK

- Matsushita the 5th

- Noda

- Fujimaki

- Takamatsu and his "Brother"

- Takeyama (Christ)

- Ooyama

- Yusa

- Char

- Hatsune Otonashi

- Igarashi

Seriously, that's 56 possible characters with 20 being either plausible or confirmed. Surely that will satisfy you lot.

- HumanKnotGirl


End file.
